Queen of the Wild
by cometdragon96
Summary: "The Princess can only survive out here in the wild. All that we can hope...is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own." Hyrule has fallen to Calamity Ganon, its champions defeated, its hero nearly dead. All that is left is its Princess to rise above the corrupted, and bring the light back to Hyrule. (AU Eventual Zelda/Mipha)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Are you certain you want this? I will not fault you for turning back now." Hylia, the great goddess of the hylian people, spoke slowly, looking down at the mortal bowing before her. She held a sword unfinished in her hands, it's blade dull. The mortal kneeling before her did not raise her head to speak._

 _"A soul is needed for your sword, Your Grace; I would give much more in order to serve you." The mortal said. Her head bowed low, almost touching the ground. Unlike the many others that stood around watching the exchange, this mortal lacked both their arms. The result of one of many battles against Hylia's foe: Demise._

 _"If you do this, your spirit may never find peace. It will be forever sealed inside the sword to slay evil's bane. I can't even guarantee your spirit will survive the process as it is." Hylia sounded mournful, this war against Demise was taking so much from her people and followers- there was no hesitation in the mortal's answer though._

 _"If my spirit may be of use then I will gladly give it to you Your Grace. I will give my spirit to the sword." Hylia frowned at this answer, as if she was hoping the mortal would change her mind._

 _"Very well, thank you, Fi…...your sacrifice will not be forgotten."_

* * *

"Link! Link! Get up! You have to get up now!" A scream, a sound that no one wanted to hear. But, to Fi, to even hear anything was wrong. Her mind should be asleep right now, that was Hylia's plan. She was to guide the hero reborn against Demise, and aid him in his quest in any possible way. Then she was to sleep for all of time, only awakening to confirm her master had come to claim her.

Slowly though, Fi was becoming aware of the world: of the rain pouring down from the heavens to the crackling sound of fire in the distance.

"NO!" A shout, one of panic and desperation... from a voice that felt different yet familiar... and then... Fi felt the familiar feeling of her grace's magic passing over her. To a monster or anything touched by Demise, they would surely perish by its might. Though, Fi, however, felt warm and reassured by the magic. It reassured her that her grace was still alive and well, or… at least her descendants were.

Pain quickly followed after the pleasant feeling of her grace's magic - Fi knew the sensation, but was unprepared for it to assault her spirit after so long. She powered through it though, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. Her body, the Master Sword laying on the ground, rain hitting the cool metal; her master's fingers, still curled around the sword's hilt.

Next to her was her master, Link (if he chose the name that every hero always carried). He lay in the arms of Hylia, or, her reincarnated form. Zelda was the name of the last form Fi saw her in, so Fi would refer to her grace the only way she knew.

Link was close to death, Fi could sense his heart sluggishly beating, trying to keep him alive. Hylia was crying, holding the hero close as if he was already dead. Her grace must believe him dead already… Fi had to inform her otherwise: there was still at least a sixty-five percent chance Link may survive.

Using all the strength Fi could muster, she called out to the goddess incarnate. At first, she didn't notice Fi, as she was too busy in grief. Fi called out again, already feeling the strain on herself. It felt like centuries since she was this coherent. Her spirit was slumbering in the sword for so long, and this was probably the most startling awakening Fi could get.

" _Your Grace,"_ Fi's voice carried for only her grace's ears - this time the young hylian jumped, looking to the sword, eyes wide.

"The sword?" Hylia looked at Fi's sword body with such confusion in her expression that Fi calculated much time has passed since she first entered her slumber. It was improbable that it would be easily forgotten that she slumbered in the sword, so at least a few generations had to have past. That wasn't as important right now though, her master's life took priority.

" _Master Link still lives."_ Her grace's shock at hearing Fi's voice was quickly forgotten at the mention of Link.

"He can still be saved? It's not too late?" Link's body was indeed weak, but Fi knew his spirit was strong. How else could he have pulled her from the pedestal to combat Demise? Before Fi could muster the strength to speak again another voice rang out.

"Princess!" Two people Fi didn't recognize came barrelling at them, and if it wasn't for the term they called her grace, Fi would have worried they were here to attack. Covered by masks and armor with a strange symbol emblazoned on their chests, an eye with a single tear falling down, they rushed towards her grace, dropping to their knees.

"Quickly! You must take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection! There's still a chance he'll survive!" The two warriors were startled by her grace's harsh words, and both looked ready to protest, but Link was already being hefted up by Hylia. Fi internally shuddered as she felt her body slip from her master's fingers, the Master Sword falling to the ground with a soft thud. Fi watched as the warriors quickly took her grace's burden from her, quiet orders to protect him with their lives being exchanged.

The next thing Fi knew, Hylia was picking her up as the warriors went running off in a different direction.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." A strange urge to protest came to Fi; she would never question her grace's wisdom, but clearly the Master Sword was needed now. Fi could feel the presence of evil in the air. Demise was close, and even in the weakened state she was in, Fi would defend her master and grace till the end.

Hylia was moving, though, as quickly as her feet could take her. The rain continued to pour, and Fi took in their surroundings. The land appeared unfamiliar, Fi could not recall any map data similar to the surrounding area. The strange metal creatures littering the field were unfamiliar, too. It made Fi question how long she was truly slumbering.

Her grace's scream brought Fi quickly back into focus, though. A monster stood before them, a lizard creature with shifting eyes, licking its lips at the snack before it. Hylia stood frozen, holding the Master Sword up shakily, as if in a vain hope that its presence would force the beast away.

" _Your Grace, I suggest retreating. I predict a seventy-eight percent chance of injury should we engage."_ Hylia didn't seem to hear Fi's warning, or she was too focused on the monster in front of them to heed it. A sharp hiss rang out behind them, and another lizard creature came forward, a third one, not far behind, scurrying forward to join its kin.

One creature leapt forward, bringing a crudely made spear down upon her grace. Luckily, Hylia dashed to the side, dodging the blow, then flailing the Master Sword towards the creature. She missed the monster, the beast merely ducking, avoiding the sword.

The two others circled behind them, hissing and baring their weapons. A strange feeling welled inside Fi, she remembered it well. When she and her master first fought Ghirahim, and her master was soundly beaten by the demon lord, it was almost certain he would die, but... the hero survived. Fear. Panic. Feelings that were foreign. Fi didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

Hylia let out a sharp cry as one of the monsters batted her to the side like a rag doll with its tail. The Master Sword fell to the ground. If Fi had a heart it would have stopped beating as the three monsters closed in on Hylia.

No, Fi couldn't let it end like this... Her grace couldn't die! Everything inside Fi screamed that she couldn't! Fi couldn't let this happen! She wouldn't! Her entire being was dedicated to serving the goddess and the chosen hero!

Gathering every shred of power she had, with a great flash of golden light, Fi stood before the stunned monsters in her physical form: Her blue and purple cape fluttering in the wind and emotionless face stared at the monsters that dared to harm the goddess.

One of the lizards ran at Fi, expecting an easy kill. It was easily sidestepped, and then Fi jumped, kicking the beast aside with one swat. The beast whimpered while its kin charged at Fi together.

Fi jumped again, this time landing on the one's head, using her weight to force the creature to run into the ground. The final beast swung its club wildly at Fi, trying to land a hit on the lithe sword spirit. Fi easily dodged every hit, eventually twirling under one blow, then using the momentum to deliver a swift kick to the beast's stomach.

The lizard was flung back, landing on the ground. Quickly glancing around, all three monsters were still gathering themselves. Fi could feel the strain already from taking on her physical form, and her body ached, wishing to rest within the sword again.

She couldn't even garner the energy to hover off the ground as she always had. Quickly, Fi made her way over to her grace, already spotting blood staining the dirty white robe she had on.

"Your Grace?" Hylia groaned in response, eyes blinking, looking at Fi dazed.

"Wh...who?" A hiss sounded behind them, and Fi looked to see the monsters already gathering themselves off the ground.

"Your Grace, you must stand. We have to get you to safety." Fi spoke urgently, for once wishing she had arms to pick the hylian up herself. Her purple-blue cloak billowed in the wind instead. Hylia blinked several times, her eyes clearing slightly.

"You, you're the spirit in the sword?" Fi nodded, wordlessly offering herself for the goddess incarnate to grab hold of to steady herself. Within a few moments she was back on her feet again, though leaning heavily on Fi. Her free hand was clutching the wound marring her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow.

"I am unable to carry the sword. I apologize Your Grace but you will have to." Without the Master Sword they wouldn't be going anywhere. It held Fi's soul, and without that Fi wouldn't be able to maintain a physical form in this world.

"It's okay, I got it." Hylia's voice was strained, but Fi guided her quickly over to the sword, where she picked it up with her hand that wasn't holding onto Fi. As quickly as they could, Fi guided them away from the monsters, and towards a forest where, hopefully, they could find a moment to rest.

Fi heard the lizards pursuing as she brought them into the dense woodland. Bringing them to a large tree, she wordlessly nudged Hylia to lean against it. Fi peered behind the tree, watching as the monsters went, rushing by, trying to locate them.

When she looked back, Hylia was slowly sliding down to sit on the ground. Now that they were at least somewhat safe, Fi went about checking her grace's status. The wound looked like one of the lizard's weapons clipped the hylian as she tried to dodge out of the way.

Blood was oozing out between her fingers that she pressed against the wound. Fi approached blank faced, though inside, a swirl of emotions were brewing within her. It should be impossible. Fi was a tool, she shouldn't feel these things. She couldn't dwell on it now however, right now, Hylia was injured.

"Your Grace, I am not familiar with the terrain. If you can direct me, I can deliver you to receive proper care." Her grace shook her head at Fi's words, panting and gritting her teeth.

"I'm fine, just give me a moment. It's just a scratch... I can handle it." It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more so than Fi. Before Fi could counter with the probability of her grace passing out from blood loss, Hylia spoke again, her green gaze turning on Fi, making the sword spirit feel a strange sensation as she looked at her.

"My mother told me stories about you: the spirit that slept inside the Master Sword. You helped the Hero of the Sky banish evil eons ago."

Eons? Was that how long Fi slept? A strange feeling of sadness came to her. If that was true... then all the people she and her master helped so long ago were all probably long gone.

"Yes, Your Grace, the name you gave me long ago was Fi." At Fi's words, her grace looked confused, once again.

"Me? But I've never seen you before in my life…"

"Before you were reborn as mortal, you were once Hylia. You chose to be born again as a mortal later, named Zelda, in order to seal Demise away." Fi watched the former goddess frown, mumbling to herself. Fi didn't catch it all, but she heard something about stories being true.

"I go by Zelda too, but that's not important right now. Demise, or what we call it: Calamity Ganon, has returned to destroy everything. We had a plan, but it…" She paused," "...I failed. I need to get you back to the pedestal in the Lost Woods, so Link will be able to retrieve you after he heals. Then, I'll face Ganon myself." There was a silent determination in the hylian's eyes. Fi recognized it. It was the same look her first master had when told he had to save the original Zelda. It was inadvisable though, and Fi couldn't allow this plan to proceed.

"Your Grace, although I am sensing a large amount of your power radiating from you, I still calculate that if you confront Demise, or Ganon, on your own, there is a near one hundred percent certainty you will die." Zelda's brow furrowed, the woman glaring at Fi.

"I have to! I'm the only one who can possibly hold Ganon at bay until Link is ready!" Fi saw this as questionable, as there was little point in holding Ganon at bay if Zelda died. Her master would be able to slash and stab the evil all he wanted, but without the goddess' holy power to seal the evil away, it would be pointless.

"I cannot allow you to proceed with this plan, Your Grace. You will die, and that is unacceptable. My duty is to protect my chosen master and you, and I will not simply return to my slumber when you are in danger." Fi's own words surprised her, technically, her original duty was finished. She had helped Link save Zelda from Demise and give the Goddess Blade the power to become the Master Sword. Somewhere though, Fi remembered another duty. It was strange, as her grace had only given her one. The need to protect Zelda gnawed at the sword spirit, and she wouldn't go back to sleep after waking up to this.

Zelda didn't say anything, but her face was hard. Fi was almost certain she did not disway the hylian at all.

"We should still go where the pedestal is, we'll be safe there." Zelda pushed herself off the tree, and Fi prepared herself to catch the hylian in case she faltered. She remained upright, but didn't deny grabbing hold of Fi's shoulder for further support.

"Alright, if we go this way we should be able to avoid the main roads. They're probably swarming with Ganon's monsters by now." Although Fi had no frame of reference, she would believe the royal, trusting her to not purposely lead them into Ganon's waiting maw.

As they walked, Zelda was mostly silent, but as they came out of the forest and into an open field, Fi got her first look at what Calamity Ganon was: a horrid being that wrapped it's dark magic around a castle. A village built around the castle burned, smoke billowing into the sky as Ganon let out a deafening roar. Fi felt Zelda flinch next to her as they watched the monster swirl around the castle, claiming it as its new home.

"You see now why I have to face him. The Calamity will swallow everything. We have to get you back to the pedestal, and then I must try and hold him back!" Fi was silent as Zelda nearly pleaded with her. Logically, it made sense, but something foreign inside Fi was screaming "No!" She couldn't let Zelda do it. There had to be another way. Fi stood frozen, watching the beast. Thinking.

"If we combined our power, there is a fifty-eight percent chance we may be able to create a barrier to contain Ganon within." It was a long shot, Fi felt herself drained from just maintaining this form. Zelda herself was injured, and heavily weakened by this. If they failed, Zelda would die, and Fi would be in the clutches of evil until her master could retrieve her.

"What? I'm not your master, I don't even know how to use a sword." Zelda began to ramble, but Fi spoke again.

"Your Grace you do not need to wield me as my master does. All you need to do is channel your magic through me, lift the sword skyward, and strike it into the ground." Fi explained, though Zelda still looked skeptical. Then, her expression hardened and she nodded.

"It might be the only chance we have then.." There was an uncertain acceptance lingering about Zelda's words, but Fi felt glad that Zelda wouldn't be going alone. The castle wasn't that far, but those strange machines were swarming everywhere. Fi had never seen any creatures like them. The two watched as the creatures drew in energy in their single eyes, blasting devastating beams of energy, destroying anything in their path.

As they got closer to the castle, Zelda became even paler. Whether it was from blood loss or hearing the screams of people dying, Fi wasn't sure. All that mattered was that they slipped by the metal monsters without being noticed. Luckily the rain muffled their footsteps. A few hylians also "helped" by making a vain effort to kill the metal monsters, creating a distraction.

Soon they stood at the gate of the usurped castle. The apocalyptic beast Ganon swirled above, either not caring about them or not noticing. Zelda stood up straight, clutching the Master Sword in both her hands.

"Okay. What do I do?" Zelda's hands shook as she spoke, but there was a firm acceptance in her voice. Before answering, Fi dissolved her physical form, returning to the sword. Zelda's eyes went wide at the sight of Fi disappearing into a ball of light and flying back into the sword.

" _Raise the sword skyward, Your Grace."_ The princess recovered from her shock quickly upon hearing Fi's voice. Doing as told, the Master Sword was hoisted upwards towards the heavens. It was then Ganon took notice, eyes glaring down, spotting Zelda with the Master Sword, and letting out a demonic roar. Zelda stood firm though, and Fi felt divine magic building in her body. A warm feeling flooded her soul, magic channeling into the Master Sword, building with every second.

Ganon let out another roar, winding around in the sky to come down at the hylian. The Master Sword was glowing with a bright, golden light. It broke through the darkness of the skies, and unknown to them, miles away a towering pillar of light could be seen.

" _Strike the ground now, Your Grace."_ Fi didn't have to tell Zelda twice. Ganon let out a roar, rushing at her. Before he could get his jaws around her, Zelda slammed the master's blade into the ground, steel piercing through as if it were butter. A flash of blinding light, followed by a shriek of pain from the Calamity, echoed through the raging storm. The pillar of light spread, surrounding the castle in a divine light, and Ganon swirled around, trying to escape, but it was too late.

The Calamity was trapped. Golden light surrounded the castle in a mist. All the beast could do was roar and encircle the castle in anger and rage. Zelda was panting, looking in shock at what she had done, she slowly pulled the Master Sword out of the ground, afraid she would remove the barrier if she did.

The light stayed though, and Fi watched as a small expression of triumph come to her face. An unfamiliar feeling came to the sword spirit watching the sight. " _Happiness perhaps?"_ Fi thought. That feeling didn't last though, as Fi felt exhaustion tugging at her soul. She knew she should take her physical form again, and help Zelda get to safety. But she was tired... things were becoming muddled.

"Fi? We did it! ...Are you there?" Zelda was holding the blade in front of her, looking at the sword, concerned.

" _I am still here Your Grace. Creating the barrier has exhausted me. I apologize, but I calculate that I will not be able to take physical form for a time."_ Already Fi was feeling the sword calling her soul to rest, similar to when she first went into her supposed "eternity of sleep", but this time Fi knew she'd be able to wake from it.

Zelda gave the sword the best smile she could, though.

"That's okay, you rest for awhile! I'll get us out of here." Zelda's words sounded distant, and Fi wanted to protest. She was still injured, after all. The sword spirit didn't get a choice though, as she felt herself drifting into a deep sleep once again. Vaguely, Fi was aware that Zelda was on the move again. The princess limped away from the castle as she tried avoiding the metal monsters that were still active. Fi wanted to do more, but her power was exhausted. Soon the spirit gave up the struggle to stay coherent, and allowed herself to drift back into sleep.

* * *

"Now would be a good time to wake up again, Fi!" Zelda gritted through teeth, clutching the Master Sword tightly in her hands. Although she knew the sword spirit either couldn't hear her or wasn't responding, it was a small comfort to at least talk to something. With everything that had happened in the past few hours, Zelda was surprised she was still standing.

Lucky for her, she was. And she was making her way through the Great Hyrule Forest. The young and noble scholar knew this is where the Master Sword had awaited until Link came and claimed it, and this was one of the few completely safe places in Hyrule right now.

Despite Calamity Ganon being trapped inside Hyrule Castle, his monsters and the corrupted guardians still had free reign over the kingdom. And his malice still spread like plague wherever his minions brought it. Everything had happened so fast: Ganon arriving... The champions, Zelda's friends, dying... And then to top it off: her power finally awakening.. Only...after Link nearly died, as well. Then, finally, the strange appearance of Fi, the spirit that slept inside the Master Sword for centuries.

Zelda knew of the spirit, like all hylian children, she grew up on stories of the Hero of Skies and his spirit companion who aided him. Zelda had always put it off as a story, as she had never believed she would hear a voice coming from the Master Sword. After all, even Link, the Chosen Hero, told her he had never once heard a voice come from the sword. Yet, the spirit had not only spoke to her, but appeared and helped Zelda save her kingdom from complete destruction. After years of praying to the goddesses - they finally give her the answers she wanted, but at the worst possible time.

Limping through the forest, Zelda groaned. Clutching her side with her free hand, she frowned as she felt the warm, sticky feeling of blood against her fingers. Her own blood at that. The wound the lizalfos gave her was still raw and bleeding. She should have stopped somewhere to get medical supplies, but the young princess wasn't sure where was safe. Monsters were attacking everywhere, and Zelda needed to make sure the Master Sword didn't end up in a ditch somewhere.

She didn't want to think about the consequences if the Master Sword was left alone to be corrupted by malice. ...Not that Zelda was even sure if the Master Sword could be corrupted. But, if the guardians could, why couldn't the Master Sword?

A gentle breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves as it went. It was a far cry from the chaos happening outside these woods, but Zelda didn't want to think on it right now. She couldn't collapse into tears again. She wouldn't. Too much was at stake now for her to falter now.

Making her way through the forest was a greater challenge than Zelda had anticipated. The forest was a maze, and the thick mist coating it didn't help anything. Navigating these woods had been one of Link's trials to prove he could wield the Master Sword. To make it through this forest, a task one wouldn't think difficult, but Zelda could see why it was such a challenge.

Eventually the princess made it through, the dark misty forest gave way to a beautiful grove. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda spotted the people of the forest, the koroks. They flitted out of her line of sight, no doubt confused by this strange, bloody hylian that came stumbling into their home.

Clutching the Master Sword, Zelda stumbled over to the pedestal that sat in the center of a triangle made of stone in the ground. The Pedestal of Time, named so for the Hero of Time, though not the original one that housed the Master Sword. Letting out a sigh of relief for reaching her destination, Zelda didn't move to put the sword back yet though. It seemed wrong to put it back when Fi was still yet to respond. Besides, Zelda wanted to take a moment to breathe and think. She had to come up with a plan now that everyone else, her father, the champions, were all gone. With her father gone, Zelda was the ruler of Hyrule, and she had to come up with a way to save it. That barrier wouldn't hold Ganon forever.

Moving over to a large tree root that stuck out of the ground Zelda collapsed, resting her back against the root.

"I sensed that the Calamity had returned, it is fortunate that you still preserve Princess."

Zelda jumped upon hearing the low voice rumble out of nowhere. Looking up, she saw the great tree that sat before the pedestal. The vague shapes of a face were clear, and Zelda saw the mouth move again to speak.

"It has been quite some time since I have seen the bearer of wisdom."

Zelda sat dumbfounded for a moment before she rushed to her feet, holding onto the Master Sword all the while. She knew of this being as well, it seemed the goddesses saw it fit to give Zelda two impossible meetings in one day. Fi, the spirit that slumbers inside the Master Sword, and now the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree, I apologize for intruding in your forest, but you see I…."

"Peace young one, I understand. I sensed Calamity's return. I also sensed your own power, trapping it, along with something unfamiliar."

Zelda relaxed slightly at the great tree's words, but frowned thinking how the Deku Tree knew not of Fi's power helping her trap Ganon.

"Yes, the Calamity is trapped in Hyrule Castle for now. The spirit inside the Master Sword helped me channel my power to trap it." Zelda explained, watching as it almost looked like one of the Deku Tree's carved eyebrows rose at the mention of Fi.

"The spirit inside the sword, how curious, even I know little of them. But, I do know that they were to slumber in the sword for all eternity. Perhaps the spirit noticed your plight and saw fit to help you? At any rate though Princess, what do you plan to do now? You are free to stay here, this forest may be your sanctuary, but only you have the power to truly cast the Calamity back." The Great Deku spoke, his low tones echoing through the forest. Around them, koroks began to slip out of hiding, sensing that Zelda was not a threat.

She did frown though, "what to do next" was precisely what she needed time to think about. Zelda had no idea where to go from here. Link was probably inside the Shrine of Resurrection by now, and he would remain there healing for close to a century. It made Zelda freeze, what was she going to do? Could the barrier hold for that long? Even if it could, Zelda would be far too old to help Link seal Ganon away by that point. With the divine beasts corrupted as they were, could they even defeat Ganon together? They couldn't even face the corrupted guardians let alone the monster that corrupted them!

Zelda had become so absorbed in the thoughts she didn't notice the soft glow coming from the Master Sword.

" _Your Grace."_

A soft melodious voice called out, but Zelda was frozen, her heart beating quicker than a hummingbird's wings. "How could we possibly defeat Calamity Ganon?" kept running through her mind again and again.

A bright light flashed and Zelda nearly fell over upon Fi taking form next to her. Luckily, the sword spirit quickly twirled around Zelda so that the royal fell onto her. Catching herself on Fi's cloak, Zelda pulled herself back up, staring at the sword spirit, wide eyed.

"Fi?" The sword spirit gave a small nod, but quickly began glancing around, observing their new surroundings.

"We have changed locations," Fi stated. Zelda watched as the spirit looked around, noting unlike herself, the koroks seemed to feel no fear towards Fi. It was as if they could sense the spirit's benevolence.

"Yes, we're in the Great Hyrule Forest. We should be safe here for awhile, but we shouldn't linger. I would hate to draw our foes to the Great Deku Tree's home."

At the mention of the Deku Tree, Fi's unblinking gaze snapped up to look at the massive tree. It was slightly unnerving how the spirit's expression didn't change, but Zelda couldn't help but think Fi looked almost thoughtful as she stared. Perhaps it was just her trying to put an expression on an expressionless face, but Fi stared at the tree for several moments. Then, she gave a small bow, her cloak fluttering in the breeze.

"Great Deku Tree, thank you for providing sanctuary for myself and her grace." Before the Deku Tree could respond to that Fi had turned to Zelda once again, the royal jumping as unblinking eyes trained on her. "Your Grace, you are still injured. There is still a high percentage that your wound will become infected. I suggest we seek medical aid. I lack sufficient data to give you any suggestions as to where." A sharp pain shot through the royal as if to remind her that she was injured. If Zelda was being honest, she had nearly forgotten about the wound. Too many other things were on her mind at the moment.

"I'm fine, we have more important things to worry about right now." Like what were they going to do until Link woke up in about hundred years. Zelda wasn't even sure the barrier would hold that long.

"I lack sufficient data on our predicament, please elaborate, Your Grace."

Zelda blinked, it made sense that Fi didn't know what was really going on. However, it made Zelda wonder how coherent Fi was before she had come to Zelda's aid. It seemed the Deku Tree picked up on this too, and his voice carried out once more.

"You've been asleep quite some time, spirit of the sword." Fi turned her gaze on the giant tree, not saying anything. The Deku Tree continued anyway.

"The Era of the Skies ended millennia ago, generations of heroes have come and gone. Tell me, why have you awakened now?" Zelda watched as Fi stared silently at the tree, wondering if she was going to answer. It was a strange exchange to be watching, but Zelda was curious. While she was grateful to have had the spirit's help, she did wonder what brought it back. And the Deku Tree was right, dozens of heroes and Zelda's own ancestors have held the Master Sword wielding it against evil, yet Fi appeared now, for the first time, in an era that barely remembered her.

"I am uncertain, her grace Hylia created me for the purpose of aiding the hero you know as the Hero of the Skies. I cannot stand aside when my aid is required again. Her grace would wish me to act if it was within my power." The Deku tree hummed a low tone that shook the leaves of the forest. Fi turned her gaze back to Zelda, awaiting for the princess to explain the situation. Sensing the conversation was over, Zelda did so, explaining as much as she could about the divine beasts, the champions, guardians, and Ganon nearly winning in the last hour.

Fi listened, unblinking eyes watching Zelda. At some point, the koroks had fully come out of hiding, a few of the smaller ones walking up to tug at her cloak. The sword spirit paid them no mind, listening to Zelda.

"Your Grace, by my calculations at the approximate time of my master's awakening, you will not be in a state fit to seal Ganon away." Zelda frowned, falling back to lean heavily against the tree root behind her, she already knew this but hearing it repeated back at her didn't do anything to boost her confidence in the situation.

"Yes..." Zelda trailed off, having no answer to this problem. Luckily, Fi spoke up again.

"I have a solution for this problem, it will allow you to remain as you are while awaiting Master Link's return." Zelda perked up at that, jumping to her feet.

"Really!? How!?" Zelda's near shout didn't appear to bother the sword spirit who calmly stood.

"Please take the Master Sword, Your Grace." Fi instructed. Zelda, too caught up in the idea that she might be able to wait out the years it will take for Link's awakening, did so. She didn't like the idea of just hiding away while Ganon's remaining forces created havoc, but sometimes the best option was the less pleasurable one. If Zelda couldn't seal Ganon away, then all of it would be pointless.

The Master Sword was fairly heavy, and it felt odd holding such an acclaimed weapon in her hands. Zelda also took note of the damage done to the sword, and briefly wondered if the damage did anything to Fi.

"Now return the sword to the pedestal, I shall handle the rest Your Grace." As Fi spoke the sword spirit's form glowed before disappearing in a flash of light. Leaving behind a small ball of glowing light that flew back into the Master Sword, Zelda was confused, glancing at the Deku Tree who said nothing.

Going over to the pedestal of time, Zelda lifted the sword up. Mustering as much strength as she could, she thrust the sword into the pedestal. As soon as it clicked into place, a bright flash blinded Zelda, who let out a small cry of surprise. She went to let go of the sword, but found her hands refused to obey. Her fingers stayed curled around the Master Sword's hilt as if someone had glued them there. Her whole body began to feel numb, and Zelda let out another startled scream, trying to dislodge her hands from the sword. Her vision was still nothing but white, and Zelda felt panic worm its way through her thoughts.

" _Relax Your Grace, we will speak again soon."_

Fi's words did little to calm Zelda, but soon she found her world going from light to dark. She was passing out, darkness wrapping itself around her as Zelda forgot the world, and unknown to her, the world forgetting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't think she'll be all too happy to know what you've done." Fi took physical form upon hearing the low tone of the Deku tree speaking to her. Idly, she glanced where the former princess of Hyrule once stood. Fi had used her power to take her to the sacred realm, where the royal could slumber without aging until the time came. Fi remembered doing something similar to a young boy, except the goal had been for him to age.

"My calculations showed little other options," Fi stated, which was true. Zelda needed to be safe until the chosen hero awoke, and she also needed to be in a state where she could seal Ganon. This solved both problems with the only flaw being that Hyrule lost its princess for a century or so.

The Deku Tree hummed, several koroks stumbling about watching their guardian with interest.

"Since we both have some time then, would you like to talk? It seems you're a few centuries out of date." A low chuckle followed his statement, and Fi looked at the tree questioningly. The sword spirit couldn't remember the last time, if any, that someone wanted to speak to her. She was created for the sole duty to serve her chosen master and goddess. There was never any time for idle chatter.

"I wish to inquire about what became of Skyloft," Fi found herself asking. The former homeland of her first master was vastly important to him, and it seemed right to ask what became of it. The Deku Tree was silent for several moments before his massive mouth began to speak.

"Skyloft, I …am sorry. I don't believe anyone knows what truly happened to it. Legend says that the goddess reincarnated chose to stay on the land along with the Hero of Skies, and together they founded the land of Hyrule. If Skyloft still exists no one has been there in centuries."

Fi felt a strange sensation stab at her chest, as if someone was taking a knife and shoving it into her. Her expression didn't change though, the goddess created her without the ability to emote like a common person.

"I see, I have no further inquiries then." Fi was about to return to the sword when the Deku Tree spoke up.

"Fi, that is your name correct?" For some reason hearing the name caused a shiver to run down Fi's spine. She tried to look back at the great tree, but for some reasons her movements were slow. Things were blurry, which shouldn't be possible for the sword spirit.

" _Fi, what a wonderful dance! It was as if the goddess herself was guiding your movements."_

Like a snap of a bow string Fi jumped. Looking around wildly for the voice she didn't recognize. She was in the forest, koroks all huddled around the Deku Tree watching her with… concern? Fi wasn't sure.

"Is something wrong?" The Deku Tree's calming tones brought Fi back to reality. She looked at the great tree before looking away just as fast.

"I am fully functioning, I shall return to the sword until I am needed again." Without even waiting for the tree's response, Fi's body disappeared in a flash of light. She waited years for her original master to retrieve her, she would wait again for her new master to heal.

* * *

The first thing Zelda came to notice upon coming back to the world was the stiffness of her joints. She nearly fell, but caught herself upon hearing the metallic _ting!_ of the Master Sword's tip hitting the ground.

Eyes closed tight, trying to get her bearings, Zelda steadied her legs, standing up straighter before opening her eyes. Looking up, the Great Deku Tree was still there in front of her, as he was before Zelda did as Fi told her.

"Welcome back, it's been some time Princess." Zelda felt the beginnings of a headache coming on, as the Deku Tree's voice vibrated in her ears. Blinking a few times, Zelda took note of the flowers and other plant growth she didn't recall being there before. Several silent princess flowers were blooming around the pedestal of time. Looking down at the sword her hands were still wrapped around, Zelda had to blink again to be sure what she was seeing was real. The Master Sword appeared in pristine condition. Holding the blade up, it sparkled in the light. Power resonated from the blade, and Zelda watched as it glowed brightly.

In a flash of light, Fi appeared before the royal, bright cloak fluttering in the breeze and emotionless face same as before, and Zelda wondered what happened when she put the sword in the pedestal.

"What happened? All I remember is putting the sword back, did anything change?" Glancing around, Zelda noticed the wound that had previously been raw and still bleeding on her side was now a pink scar. Only the blood stains on her robe gave any sign that an open wound had been there.

"It is approximately ninety years since that event, Your Grace." Zelda jumped from her examination of her wound, wide eyes looking at the sword spirit.

"Wait! Ninety years! But how is that possible? I haven't aged a day! And the Calamity is it…." Doing another look at herself, Zelda was positive she was still the same seventeen year old that she had been. More importantly though, was the possibility that Calamity Ganon had escaped its prison inside Hyrule Castle.

"It is still imprisoned inside Hyrule Castle," Fi finished for Zelda, easing some of her worries. The Deku Tree spoke up now, causing Zelda to turn her gaze to the giant tree.

"It will not be contained for long though, else we would have awakened you closer to when the hero would. Time runs short, and you will need the divine beasts if you wish to fend off the Calamity." Zelda froze, the divine beasts were still corrupted by Ganon's malice. It also meant for sure all the champions were long since defeated and gone.

"I apologize Your Grace, it was not within my power to keep Calamity Ganon sealed forever." Fi spoke up this time, her tone taking on an almost apologetic tone. A far cry from the seemingly robotic tone she had been speaking with.

"So what now? I have to cleanse the divine beasts of malice?" She couldn't do that, Zelda wasn't a fighter. Sure, she knew how each beast worked better than anyone, but she never had the talent for swordplay.

"It appears to be our only option, if the beasts are purged of malice it might diminish some of the Calamity's power. Then perhaps, your barrier will be able to hold for the last decade until the hero awakens." The Deku Tree's words were soft, trying to soothe the growing worry in Zelda's expression. Before he could say anything else though, Zelda steeled her expression.

She couldn't panic now, she didn't have the right to panic now. Link had fought to the very last moment to defend Zelda, and only in the final moment had she been able to do something about it. Then, even when she was ready to face Ganon alone, she still managed to flee from her destiny. Perhaps she was being too rash, but she was tired of running away. Her father was gone, the champions gone, it was time for Zelda to be someone worthy of being ruler of Hyrule, at least she hoped she could.

"Alright, I'll have to check on Link first. Who knows, maybe he woke up earlier than expected." Zelda said with the best smile she could muster, but the Deku Tree must have been able to tell it was forced. Luckily, Fi spoke up before he could say anything.

"I will accompany you, Your Grace. I have little data to offer on this era, however, I can still defend you or oppose your enemies, if the need arises." Before Zelda could even think of a reason that Fi should remain hidden along with the Master Sword, the sword spirit had already dissolved her physical form, returning to the sword still in Zelda's hands.

" _I am at your disposal, Your Grace,"_ Fi's voice came from nowhere in particular, but the Master Sword did glow faintly along with the words. Zelda let out a small sigh, glad she at least wouldn't be completely alone for this endeavor.

"I would recommend searching out any old allies you had as well. The children of the forest whisper to me that the Sheikah still survive." That gave Zelda a small hope, the Sheikah people were bound to help the royal family of Hyrule. If they remembered her, that was, it had been close to a century.

Having nothing else to keep her in the forest, Zelda headed out. There was a lot to do after all. As she made her way out of the forest, the Deku Tree called out again:

"Remember, this forest is always open to you, Princess of Hyrule. Come here if you need a safe haven to rest." Zelda turned towards the tree, giving a small bow.

"Thank you, I won't forget the kindness you've shown me Great Deku Tree." Giving another small smile to the the tree, Zelda turned to head out of the forest. With the Master Sword in hand, Zelda made her way out of the Great Hyrule Forest, an easier task than entering it.

Fi was silent mostly for the walk, but Zelda figured that was normal. After all, what would a centuries old sword spirit have to say to a foolish, mortal princess who almost got her kingdom destroyed?

Outside the forest, Zelda let out a sigh, feeling the fresh air hit her face. The forest was far too misty and muggy for the royal's tastes, but the feeling was quickly forgotten. As soon as the forest gave way, Zelda could see Hyrule Castle off in the distance, and the sight did not bode well. The golden barrier still wrapped around the castle, but large bright cracks marred its surface. Inside, Zelda could see the Calamity circling the castle like a predator toying with its prey. She was so caught up at staring at the sight, Zelda didn't notice the flash of light as Fi took form next to her.

"Are you functioning, Your Grace?" Zelda jumped, raising up her arms to defend against an attack. However, seeing the sword spirit next to her settled her nerves rather quickly. For the first time, Zelda actually took a moment to look the sword spirit over. Her skin was blue and almost looked metallic like a machine, as was her hair that stood unnaturally in place. It was almost like she wore a mask of metal, as her eyes didn't blink, and Zelda didn't see her mouth move when she spoke. The only thing soft was the plush cloak that hung from her shoulders.

"I'm alright, just still reeling over everything that's happened." Fi seemed to accept this answer, and Zelda noticed the spirit didn't stand on the ground. Instead, she hovered slightly over it, her feet off the ground, cloak fluttering. The spirit appeared like she was going to return to the sword, but Zelda stopped her.

"Fi, could you stay like this for a bit? If you don't mind, of course." Zelda didn't want to say it aloud, but she didn't like the idea of being alone right now. The sword spirit stared at Zelda for a moment, but then with the soft fluttering of her cloak, stayed present.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Zelda smiled then began following the path away from the forest. The first thing they needed to do was get to the Great Plateau where the Shrine of Resurrection was. Zelda grimaced, looking at her once pristine white robe now covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Maybe, in between here and there, they could get some new clothes and other supplies, as well.

Walking down the path, Fi following behind her, gave Zelda a slight sense of nostalgia. It reminded her how Link would trail behind her when he was first assigned to be her personal guard. The silent presence, while not Link, did reassure Zelda slightly.

It wasn't long before the silence was unbearable to Zelda though. She didn't want silence, silence meant she'd have to think of how this havoc started. Besides, the real spirit that has been living inside the Master Sword was floating silently near her. Zelda had so many questions buzzing inside her wondering about the being.

"Fi?" Zelda looked back at the spirit, slowing her pace so the spirit would be next to her. Fi tried to keep distance between them, but Zelda didn't want to talk with her head turned back the entire time.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Fi responded, no inflection creeping into her voice.

"You've been inside the Master Sword this entire time? Ever since the Era of Skies?" Zelda asked, gazing around. Despite everything that had happened, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and the birds still chirped happily. Standing here one would never know Calamity had nearly destroyed everything.

"Yes, I was created by her grace, Hylia, to aid her chosen hero. Once my task was completed, I was to sleep for eternity inside the sword, however, as our present situation shows, that was not the case." Zelda frowned, that didn't seem entirely fair to Fi, but Zelda wouldn't cast judgement on something she knew nothing about.

"I wasn't aware Hylia had such a power, to create spirits, that is. Much of our literature about her is lost." Though over half of Hyrule still worshiped the goddess, there were few that knew anything other than she waged war against evil in order to save the hylian people. Fi didn't respond to Zelda's statement, but she wasn't bidding Zelda to stop speaking, so she continued.

"Did you know the goddess?" This could be Zelda's first chance to really gain an understanding of this sealing power she had. After all, the power originated from the royal bloodline dating back to Hylia. Knowing more about the goddess could help Zelda better understand this power, and thus help Zelda seal the Calamity away.

"I have little knowledge beyond her orders for me." Zelda frowned at that, slightly disappointed.

"If you have any queries though, I shall do my best to answer them." The sword spirit amended, Zelda's features lighting up again.

"Wonderful! Do you know anything about her powers!? The sealing magic, I only just used it to protect Link. I still have no idea how to use it, or even how to activate it." Throwing herself in front of Link in a last ditch attempt to save him would be a memory Zelda wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Now Zelda glanced at her hand, the one that has always held the triangle mark burned on its back. She couldn't summon the power, Zelda felt nothing. No power came to her hands.

"Her Grace was a very powerful goddess, I am uncertain how much of that power persists after so many generations. How to use it, I wouldn't know, Your Grace, magic is very complex. From what I have observed thus far, it seems to have fallen out of common knowledge in this era." Fi was right on that account, Zelda thought with a frown. While some of the sheikah's ancient technology was powered by magic, most of it was simply built. As long as one understood the inner workings, anyone could operate most sheikah tech.

"At least I'm not alone in my lack of understanding." Zelda shook her head, looking away from the sword spirit for a moment to look at the road ahead. The old path still appeared much the same as it was when Zelda ran here, apparently almost a century ago.

Zelda's mouth felt dry at the thought, a foul feeling settling in her stomach thinking about it. Logically, Zelda knew there was some sense to it, but the other part of her wished she had confronted Ganon on her own. Perhaps then she would have been of more use than hiding away in the forest all these years.

"There is a structure up ahead, Your Grace." Fi's voice chimed in, bringing Zelda from her thoughts. Zelda narrowed her gaze, spotting the building Fi spoke of. She didn't recall seeing such a building there before. As they moved closer, the building was vaguely horse shaped. With various types of wood and ropes holding the building together, Zelda thought it looked rather jury rigged. Upon getting closer, Zelda quickly realized it was a stable or inn of some kind - horses were resting in stalls built next to the main structure. Zelda spotted various people mulling about outside the building and allowed herself to feel a small sense of satisfaction, seeing as people were living, despite the Calamity's return.

Suddenly, there was a flash beside Zelda, and the former royal saw Fi's physical body disappear, going back into the Master Sword.

" _It would be unwise for others to see my form, Your Grace. They may not react favorably."_ Zelda frowned, there was some sense in what Fi was saying. Though, perhaps, Zelda was just already getting used to the sight of Fi. Maybe she was becoming numb to seeing the sword spirit?

As soon as Zelda approached the stable, eyes went to the royal, quickly reminding her of the state of her clothing. Her ceremonial robes were dirty and bloodstained, and Zelda herself was faring no better. Her hair was still matted and caked with mud and grime. The only thing pristine was the Master Sword, which no doubt looked out of place in Zelda's rather weak arms.

Luckily for Zelda, she didn't have to come up with awkward greetings. Instead, a woman who spotted her had dropped the brush she was using on a horse to rush over to the young royal.

"Oh goddesses! Are you okay miss!? Did you get attacked on the road?" Zelda took an unconscious step back as the woman got close, not being used to someone getting so close to her personal space. The woman didn't touch her, but her eyes were looking over Zelda until finally stopping on the large blood stain that soiled her robe.

"I...y-yes...I'm fine, I just….." The princess took a breath to compose herself, "I did get attacked a while back. I just need to find a place to rest and recoup." Mentally cursing herself, Zelda met with the fact that she was a terrible liar. She never really had the need to lie before, but the former royal doubted telling this woman she was nearly a century old would go over well.

"Are you sure? Here, let's go inside," the woman gestured to a man cleaning a counter set up inside the stable, "Kish, here, can put up a warm meal for you." The man quirked an eyebrow, looking over Zelda.

"Damn! Hate to see the other guy! Meal's on the house, miss." The idea of food was appealing, Zelda's stomach felt empty. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she ate. She often skipped meals when she was praying at the springs, so it wouldn't surprise Zelda if she had skipped food on the day of Ganon's return.

"I really shouldn't. I don't have any money to repay you." Zelda stuttered out as the stable woman lead her inside the main building. Inside, several beds were set up, and in the one corner, tables and a couple of chairs sat.

"Everyone gets one, and you look like you could use it." Zelda blushed at the implication, at how horrible she looked, and gave up, following the woman over to the tables. Sitting down, she felt the wood creek and the table shift, one of its legs too short to hold it properly. The woman went over to the counter and grabbed a bowl from Kish, who went back to cleaning.

"I'm Breen, by the way. I take care of the horses here at the Woodland Stable." Breen sat a steaming bowl in front of Zelda. The former royal's stomach gurgled as soon as the smell hit her nose. Not wanting to seem like a slob though, Zelda carefully rested the Master Sword against the table.

"Thank you, I am pr….err - Zelda. Just Zelda..!" If Breen had picked up on Zelda's near slip of her old title, she didn't show it.

"Like the old princess eh? That's neat! Parents must be pretty traditional then." Breen rested her arms on the table idly while Zelda took a spoonful of the stew in front of her.

"You could say that..." Zelda answered vaguely, trying not to think of her father. He must be rolling in his grave right now, seeing her like this. How disappointed he must be in his failure of a daughter!

"I hear that. So, what happened to you? You look like you took on a moblin... or... five." Inwardly, Zelda scrambled to find an excuse. There was no way she could just say she was the old princess of Hyrule. Just by the woman's one comment, it was clear what the Deku Tree and Fi said were true. It was nearly a century after, what to Zelda, seemed like yesterday. It required all Zelda's willpower not to vomit at the thought.

"I was attacked on the road a while back. I've been stumbling about, trying to find a place to get some new clothes and supplies. I lost all of mine," Breen drummed her fingers on the table with a short hum after Zelda finished. For a split second, Zelda was worried she saw through the lie, but then Breen smiled.

"Well, the nearest settlement with active shops is quite a ways away, past the Dueling Peaks, quite a walk from here." Breen didn't have to tell Zelda twice, the former royal had ran from the castle to here after the barrier had been created. The stable hand continued, not noticing the grim look Zelda's face had adopted.

"Listen, if you're willing to stick around a few days, I'm sure Kish has some odd jobs that need done. We probably have some clothes if you're willing to work for them. If not, I'm sure Beedle over there will pay pretty well for that sword." As soon as Breen mentioned the Master Sword, Zelda's hand went to the hilt, clutching it tightly.

"It's not for sale." Zelda stated, not entirely sure of how harsh it came out. Breen didn't seem bothered by it at least.

"Not a problem, hey Kish! We good for a trade? Work for some clothes and supplies?" Zelda looked over to where Breen had called over, to the man at the counter. Kish glanced up from a book he was writing in.

"We got a warm doublet and some pants laying around. We're good for that." Breen nodded, looking back at the former royal.

"So, deal?" Breen held out a hand, smiling brightly at Zelda. She hesitated, not fully trusting the random act of kindness she was receiving right now. Everything still seemed like a dream, and Zelda wasn't fully willing to accept such kindness being given to her.

"You're being awfully nice to someone you just met." Zelda said hesitantly, and Breen simply scoffed.

"Hey, us hylians gotta stick together, right? The Great Calamity nearly wiped us out. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not contribute to an early extinction!" The Great Calamity? Was that what people called it nowadays? It left Zelda's mind buzzing with questions, but she was sure if she started drilling Breen for answers, the woman would think her odder than she already was. Instead, Zelda took Breen's hand, flinching slightly at the stable hand's strong grip.

"Right. It's a deal." Breen's grin was wide at Zelda's acceptance, who allowed herself a small sense of accomplishment at securing herself something. It was a start at the very least. Zelda could say she's never bartered like this before. She only had to hope that whatever jobs Kish needed done would be able to be done with at least some ease.

* * *

" _Your Grace, would you like some assistance?"_ Fi chimed, watching as the former royal let out an exhausted breath. The sword spirit had remained silent during Zelda's bartering with the other hylian, but now watched as Zelda tried in vain to cut a tree down for firewood. The spirit had noted the new clothes she wore, looking out of place on the hylian's frame. The thick cotton shirt was too large and hung off Zelda's smaller frame, the pants fitting decently, but clearly worn. Holes marred some of the fabric. Her hair was still rather dirty, but was now tied up in a messy bun, keeping it mostly out of the way.

As a sign of good faith, the stable hand had given her the new clothes with the promise that Zelda wouldn't just run away with them. Zelda had, of course, had no plans to, which brought them to their current situation.

Now, Zelda, with an axe nearly as tall as her, was going about chopping down trees, not far from the stable. It was clear the royal had never really had to do manual labor, as she was still on the first tree, attempting to chop it down.

"I'm fine, Fi…just a little winded." If the sword spirit could, she would raise an eyebrow at Zelda's statement. It was strange, the former royal had the most powerful sword ever crafted that could rend monsters in half. Yet she still used a common woodcutter's axe to attempt to chop down the tree. Currently the Master Sword rested against an old tree stump. Within it, Fi watched Zelda work.

" _Your Grace, at your current angle of cut you will cause the tree to fall towards you. It would be unwise to continue with such action."_

Zelda jumped at Fi's assessment, letting the axe blade fall to the ground before she could swing it at the tree again. Letting out a sigh, Zelda raised a hand to brush some of her hair out of her face. "I've never really done this type of thing before. Even when I managed to get away from my guards, I was never gone long enough to have to do anything too labor intensive. I never had a talent for combat, so it was prefered I use such time trying to understand my power through prayer to the goddess."

Fi processed the former royal's words. It seemed she was quite out of her depth, in the process, making Fi out her depth as well. The last time Fi advised someone, it was her first master, and he already had some knowledge in combat and survival. Of course, that knowledge was put to the test when his destiny called upon him to defeat Demise. Fi was uncertain, an emotion the sword spirit couldn't recall ever feeling. The former princess was so conflicted and unprepared for the coming battle against evil reborn again, and Fi was unaccustomed to comforting people. She wasn't even sure if that was what she should do in this situation. The sword spirit tried to recall any data that could assist her.

" _I'm sorry, I asked too much. One day, maybe, your spirit will be at peace…."_

Fi inwardly jolted at the unfamiliar voice coming to the forefront of her mind. She didn't remember who said the words or who they were directed to. The voice sounded so familiar though, and Fi felt almost disappointed when the words faded to the back of her mind.

"Fi?" The sword spirit recentered herself, realizing that she still had not responded to Zelda. In a flash of light, Fi stood before the hylian, remembering vaguely how her first master prefered to speak to her physical form - a trait Fi would assume most shared, as one did seem rather ridiculous talking to a sword.

"Not even all the chosen heroes I have encountered were heroes on the first day of their journey, Your Grace." Despite being in deep slumber for most of the time, Fi could still recall who called upon the Master Sword's strength: a child raised by the forest, too young and small to wield the sword; a farm hand, cursed by the embers of twilight; and her first master, of course, a simple knight in training, barely ready to encounter the world. They all drew upon Fi's power slumbering within the sword to face evil. None of them began as heroes, each one had to face many trials and learn dozens of lessons before even coming to face the sword.

"It's hardly my first day! I've spent years trying to understand my power! If I had only figured it out sooner, none of this would have happened!" The small bit of anger in Zelda's voice fizzled out before it really began, Fi had noticed a slight tremble in the woman's shoulders, but tears didn't fall. The former royal merely looked defeated.

"I have no data that could inform you what would have happened if you had mastered your goddess given powers, Your Grace. However, the probability of that changing anything is zero. The world has not fallen to evil yet. It would not be productive to focus on 'what if's.'" Fi's words were calculated. The goddess had given her data to motivate someone in case her first master had been reluctant to face his destiny. Despite this, Fi found herself actually wanting the former royal's defeated expression to be gone, not because the world would fall if Zelda didn't step up to help save it, but because the expression didn't seem right on her face. The sadness radiating off Zelda almost bothered Fi. Which was strange, as the goddess made her to be impartial to such feelings, so that Fi could be logical even in deadly situations.

"You're right, I just…. I guess it's starting to finally sink in. Nearly everyone I knew is gone, and I relied on them so much…." Zelda sighed, picking up the axe again, she went about focusing on the task at hand. Fi stood there for a moment, watching the former royal.

"Your Grace." Zelda's eyes flickered over to the sword spirit, giving a short "hm" to show she was listening. "While it is unproductive to think on what could have been, I am grateful for the chance to serve you. I do not believe any of this world would blame you for what has happened." Fi wasn't sure why she was telling Zelda such irrelevant data, nevertheless, her lips became upturned in a small smile.

"Thank you Fi.. You know, I think I could use some help here." The spirit prepared to return to the sword, figuring Zelda meant she would use the Master Sword. Instead ,Zelda beckoned Fi over to her.

"Your productivity would increase greatly by using the sword, Your Grace." Zelda simply grinned at Fi while she checked the tree to make sure she was cutting it correctly this time.

"I'm not going to waste your energy cutting a tree down. I just want you here in case it does happen to… not… fall the way I want it to." Zelda said, with a slight laugh ending her sentence. While her actions confused her, Fi wouldn't protest. The former royal seemed set on cutting the trees down herself, and Fi did extend her own energy to keep the Master Sword sharp. Using the magic inside the blade also came from Fi's soul within the sword, while the blade held the divine powers of the goddess, it was ultimately Fi's soul where it drew a large amount of power from.

So, Fi stayed by Zelda's side as the former royal finally brought the tree down with a small cheer. In the end, the tree fell as it should, away from them, hitting the ground in a flurry of leaves and a soft thud. The small victory seemed to boost Zelda's spirits, and she went about chopping the tree into smaller, more manageable logs, the grin staying on her face the entire time. The last time Fi had been truly coherent it had been eons ago fighting against Demise. This was nice, with the gentle breeze blowing through the forest, birds chirping off in the distance, it was peaceful. Peaceful... a sense that Fi couldn't remember ever having, but she found she enjoyed it. As confusing as these new thoughts and feelings surfacing were, at the very least, there was something that didn't feel out of place or foreign.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N. Hey all first author note of the fic, just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed, faved, or followed its much appreciated. Nothing much else to say aside from enjoy the chapter thanks for reading and reviews are loved^^_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"It looks like nothing survived of Castle Town..." Zelda said with a frown as she looked at the ruins that littered the land before her. Glancing down at her map, or what she called a map. In reality, it was a worn piece of paper that Zelda had been penning in herself. She carefully marked in the ruins around Hyrule Castle on the map. It was a rough map, nothing compared to her Sheikah slate. But, since her Sheikah slate was with Link when everything happened, Zelda assumed it was at the Shrine of Resurrection with him. Most likely, it was placed so Link would have something to aid him whenever he awoke. That left Zelda to fashion her own map and it soon became very clear how much the landscape had changed since her near century absence.

" _We should proceed with caution. With our proximity to Hyrule Castle, it is likely many of the Calamity's minions thrive here."_ Fi's voice chimed gently in Zelda's ears as she glanced at the blade tied to her back, giving it a smile, "Don't worry Fi! If I remember correctly, we can cut through the Applean Forest and avoid the main roads. Once we get to the Whistling Hill, we should be safe to travel by road again. I'm mostly worried about avoiding any guardians that may be still active."

Zelda had already spotted a few guardian stalkers in the distance. The memory of Link nearly dying at their metallic claws was still raw, and she was in no hurry to face them again. Besides, Zelda didn't think she could survive another encounter with them.

After finishing her edit to the map, Zelda folded the paper back into her pocket, quickly shoving the quill into her slightly worn, leather bag. They had stayed doing work for the stable for two days, earning Zelda a little extra money to get some supplies. Now having a bag, and at least some dried jerky for food, the former royal was glad to have stayed the extra time.

It was daytime, the sun shined high in the sky. Walking off the worn dirt path, Zelda headed for the forest, adjusting her bag and sword idly as she walked. While she didn't have the Master Sword's sheath, she managed to fashion a makeshift one to store it. Carrying it around all the time could get exhausting, after all.

" _Your Grace, I have no data on the terrain of Hyrule any longer. What is our current objective, and where is it located?"_ Zelda blinked, realizing she only briefly mentioned to the Deku Tree where she had planned to go. Since they left the forest, Zelda hadn't stated their goal clearly, as the royal wasn't sure of it herself. Right now, she needed to check on Link. That was for sure. After that, Zelda wasn't sure. They needed to free the Divine Beasts of the Calamity's control, but Zelda was uncertain how to do that.

"We're heading to the Shrine of Resurrection. It's an old Sheikah medical center of some kind that I had Link taken to when he was hurt. He shouldn't be fully healed by now, but just in case, we should check anyway. His help would be invaluable if he was healed." Link would be much better suited to free the corrupted beasts. The Calamity has had nearly a century to seep malice into every inch of the beasts, no doubt they'd be infested with monsters or corrupted guardians, and Zelda had little to no skill in combat.

" _I see. And after that, Your Grace?"_ Zelda flinched at the question, frowning.

"I'm not sure myself. But, let's take this one step at a time. For all we know, Link could have already awakened and freed the Divine Beasts!" It was a vain hope, but it was a hope Zelda would hold onto for the time being. Fi didn't seem to be bothered by Zelda's lack of plan though, or at least, Zelda didn't think she did. The sword spirit _was_ inside the sword, and even when in physical form, had no emotions to her face.

" _I have no data on these 'Divine Beasts'. Could you elaborate on their purpose?"_ Zelda glanced at the sword on her back, processing the question. She would have thought Fi would know about the beasts, they were ancient technology. Then again, Fi had told Zelda she lacked data on many things in Hyrule thus far, so it wasn't very surprising. Zelda just assumed it was because of the change from Calamity's destruction. But, perhaps even when the Master Sword had been in use, Fi herself had been dormant inside the sword. She would have been unaware of the world changing around her. Therefore, Fi must be more than a few centuries out of date. She may have missed entire eras going by, completely unaware! Regardless, Zelda filled her in:

"Of course, the Divine Beasts, from what we know of them, because we don't know much ourselves, actually. Anyways, the Divine Beasts and guardians were created by the ancient Sheikah clan in order to combat Calamity Ganon, alongside the hero of legend. They require a skilled individual to pilot them, and their power combined can nearly destroy Calamity." Obviously, even the beasts power wasn't enough to stop Ganon. It seemed like the Calamity easily struck the the champions down, corrupting the beasts. It made Zelda wonder what became of the champions. She knew all of them would have fought to their very last breath... The thought did nothing but sour any further thoughts.

"Fi, may I ask how you don't know of the beasts already? There is no doubt you, or the Master Sword, was present at the sealing of Ganon before. Didn't you see the beast aid the hero?"

Fi was silent for several moments, Zelda wondered if the sword spirit would answer. _"I have been slumbering inside the sword for a long time. Originally, I was meant to slumber for eternity, after my original purpose was fulfilled."_ Fi's voice sounded almost wistful. Zelda questioned why the goddess Hylia made a sentient spirit but forced it to do only one task. It seemed rather cruel, but Zelda inwardly relented since she knew nothing of the creation of Fi.

"What made you wake up then?" Zelda remembered the Deku Tree already asked Fi this question, but she felt compelled to ask it herself.

" _I am uncertain. I awoke hearing you defending my master. Then, when you were attacked, I was compelled to help. I could not have been idle while monsters brought harm to you."_ There was confusion in Fi's voice, which was odd. The spirit usually spoke with little inflection.

"Well, I'm grateful for the help! Something tells me I'm going to need all the help I can get..." Zelda gave a small smile to the sword. Fi didn't answer, but it didn't bother the hylian.

Focusing on the trek ahead, Zelda refocused herself on getting to the Great Plateau without getting annihilated by a guardian stalker.

* * *

It seemed luck was smiling on Zelda, perhaps getting her back for all the horror that came before. As the hylian briefly saw a stalker in the distance, she avoided it and quickly made her way ahead.

Central Hyrule seemed so different. Where once a busy center of the kingdom stood, a wasteland appeared, dotted by ruins of what once was. At the center, Hyrule Castle stood, the golden barrier shining brightly, even in broad daylight. Yet, even with the ruins, there was a still a sense of beauty around. The lush, green fields dotted by flowers extended for miles. A gentle breeze blew, making Zelda walk with a slight smile on her face. Despite everything, Hyrule was still alive and beautiful. Calamity hadn't robbed the land of everything.

It wasn't too long before Zelda spotted the Whistling Hill. Now that they were at least a fair distance from the castle, it was safe to travel by the roads. Off in the distance, Zelda could see the Great Plateau, though much of the architecture that had been built around it appeared to have fallen into great disrepair. The hylian hoped one of the ramps that were constructed were still intact, otherwise, there wasn't much hope in making the climb onto the plateau.

"GET BACK!" A voice screamed out, making Zelda jump in startlement. Instinctively, she ran towards both the plateau and the noise that sounded ahead of them. As she ran down the road quickly, Zelda spotted the person who yelled: a hylian man; brandishing a torch at a bokoblin. Terror was clear in his expression. Another person laid on the ground behind him, clutching their side in a vain struggle to get up.

"Fi! We have to help them!" Zelda grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, but it seemed the sword spirit was already two steps ahead of her. In a flash of light, the sword spirit stood in front of the former royal. The flash drew the attention of the monster. As it let out a grotesque snarl, it turned away from the terrified man, smacking its wooden club off the ground several times in a fit of rage accompanied by several other gurgling growls.

"Please stand back, Your Grace. I do not wish to see you injured again."

Zelda wanted to protest, but the sword spirit was already moving. The bokoblin charged, raising its bat, but Fi easily glided out of the way. The sword spirit advanced as if she were a dancer gliding across a stage.

Twirling around the bokoblin, Fi swiftly kicked the bat right out off the shocked beast's hand. The bokoblin barely had a chance to register the hit before Fi kicked the beast's skull, sending it reeling. The monster snarled as it tried to stand back up, not willing to give up attacking. The determined sword spirit ended any retaliation it might have had. With an agile glide, Fi stomped on the monster's neck before it could get up. A loud snap resonated, causing Zelda to flinch. The bokoblin lay limp on the ground, and Fi stood next it, emotionless as ever, before turning to Zelda.

"The threat has been neutralized, Your Grace." Zelda gave the spirit a small smile. despite her slight agitation at not being able to help.

"Thank you Fi." The sword spirit nodded, remaining where she was while Zelda went over to the the man who was helping up his companion.

"Are you two okay?" The man looked at Zelda, putting his arm under that of his companion to help them up.

"We're both in one piece, thank ya kindly for the help there miss. Thought we might'a been goners there!" The man flashed Zelda a grateful smile as he finally got his companion to stand.

"No problem, do you need any help getting to safety?" Zelda offered, giving a concerned look to the man's companion. If they got hit by the monster's bat it probably at least broke a rib or two.

"We'll manage, thanks though. Anything we can do to repay you? We don't have much, most'a our gear was trashed by that monster." Zelda was about to decline any payment, but then she looked to the plateau. They were at what was left of the gatehouse, but no way onto the plateau seemed to have survived the past near century. Zelda figured advice may be a decent reward.

"Do you know a way onto the plateau? I need to get up there." The man tilted his head, giving Zelda a confused look.

"Only way is ta climb that I know of." Zelda inwardly cursed, glancing up at the steep plateau. The man pulled his bag out from behind his back and began to rummage through it before pulling something out.

"Here, it's the least we can do for ya, Miss.."

"Zelda." She answered for the man as she took what he was offering. A bottle, filled with a strange liquid Zelda couldn't place - maybe it was an elixir of some kind? Examining the bottle, she didn't notice the double take the man took at the revealing of her name.

"That's our last elixir, it should help give you some energy to make the climb. We gotta go, it's almost dark. Hate to survive today only ta get done in by a stalkoblin!" The man chuckled dryly, but started on his way, helping his friend down the road. Zelda gave them a wave and a quick "Good luck!" before focusing her gaze on the plateau in front of her.

Glancing down at the elixir, she determined that the concoction should be able to help her with the climb. It was almost dark though, and Zelda didn't like the idea of being in the open, climbing a wall, when a skeleton monster rose from the ground.

"Alright. We'll climb this tomorrow. The sun is nearly set so we should probably find a safe place to make camp." The former royal's stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten all day, adding yet another reason why climbing the plateau now was less than a good idea.

"Of course, Your Grace." Fi's voice chimed, the sword spirit remaining outside, a rare occasion. Looking around, most of the ruins lacked any form of roof, luckily, rain didn't seem to be in the forecast. Zelda's choices weren't that great, but she determined a small nook in the remnants of a building, mostly hidden from view was the best choice.

The sun was setting, so the starved royal quickly gathered some tinder from the surrounding woods to make a fire. Luckily, she had gotten some flint before leaving the stable. Otherwise, starting a fire would have been a chore.

Soon the last sliver of sun was dipping behind the horizon and Zelda had a small fire started in her little nook. Fi had remained mostly silent as usual, but she was staying in her physical form. It was hard to tell if the sword spirit was watching Zelda or the area of potential threats, as the spirit's pupil-less eyes made it difficult to see where her gaze lay.

Sitting by the fire, Zelda let herself relax. Letting out a small yarn while she pulled out some of her food to eat. Nothing of note had really happened to them today, aside from the trek across Central Hyrule and helping the two hylians. As she ate, the former royal pulled out her makeshift map and made corrections. Finishing up, Zelda started to mentally plan her near future: sooner or later, she'd have to either hunt on her own or find a town or merchant that sold food. The main objective, though, was to make sure Link was okay. It was important to Zelda that she saw Link still lived with her own eyes.

Fi spoke up, shaking Zelda from making her mental agenda, "Your Grace."

"Yes Fi? Also... you know you don't have to call me 'Your Grace.' I'm not really princess of anything at this point." Though, it was nice hearing the lack of disdain in Fi's voice when calling her so, Zelda thought. Before, there were few who actually respected her, seeing Zelda as a failure for her inability to access her powers.

"I do not call you 'Your Grace' for your title of princess, but because you carry the blood of her grace, Hylia. I am not worthy to refer to Hylia's bloodline with anything but reverence, Your Grace." Fi bowed slightly, as if to prove her loyalty to Hylia, but Zelda only frowned.

"I'm not Hylia. I do not like the idea of being put up on the same level as her - I hardly deserve any respect meant for her when I can't even use the powers passed onto me because of her blood!" Even if she did have the blood of Hylia, no one should place themselves on the same level as gods. It was that kind of thinking that created monsters like Calamity Ganon.

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable, but I am unaccustomed to a world without Her Grace. I was created to serve the goddess, and without her orders I am lost." Zelda frowned, Fi's voice sounded so uncertain. It was clear the sword spirit was just as confused and lost at their predicament as Zelda was. Standing up, Zelda approached the sword spirit who stood not far from the fire. Placing a gentle hand on the spirit's shoulder, Zelda noted how cold Fi felt. Not even an ounce of body heat, which made sense, as Fi's body wasn't really alive.

"It's okay Fi, we're both a little out of element here. I was never really one to believe in the goddess. Years of praying for my power to come didn't give me much faith. But, I do know just because you can't hear orders from Hylia directly doesn't mean you can't serve her in your own way. I don't want you to feel like you have to help me because I have an ounce of her blood in me. You do what you feel is right." Fi's expressionless face watched Zelda, the sword spirit silently absorbing the goddess descendents words.

"It is my duty to protect Hylia's people and land, and I shall do so. I am with you, Princess Zelda." Fi gave a small bow, and Zelda smiled. While she wasn't really princess of anything at the moment, Fi seemed the type that would have to pry her formalities from her dead body before she gave them up. So, Zelda would accept it as progress. At least she seemed to help the spirit.

Going back over to her spot by the fire, Zelda put her things away, preparing to get some rest for the night.

"I require no rest, I will alert you if anything amiss comes while you sleep." Fi stated, turning her back on the former royal, watching the darkness around them for anything unsavory.

"Thank you Fi, good night." Zelda yawned, laying down and curling up near the fire. Quickly falling fast asleep, her tired body quick to accept the rest.

"Good night, Princess Zelda."

* * *

" _Get up young one, there is much to do, and little time." Zelda jolted upright at the unfamiliar voice. Looking around, Zelda sprung to her feet, seeing she wasn't in the ruins outside the Great Plateau anymore. She was laying in the middle of what looked like a village of some kind. A fountain sat in the middle, while simple wooden houses surrounded the main street. Off in the distance, Zelda saw an unfamiliar castle. Yet, Zelda felt she'd seen it somewhere before. No people walked the streets as one would expect, they were empty, Zelda the only soul standing._

" _There is little time," The voice whispered in Zelda's ear again, causing her to jump. Zelda tried to locate the voice but she saw no one but herself._

" _Come to the temple," The voice whispered again, sounding as if it was coming from behind her. Spinning around, Zelda saw the temple the voice spoke of. A large structure that towered over the smaller houses. Having little other options, Zelda did as the voice bid, and started towards the temple._

 _As she got closer, she heard music filtering out from the building. A light noise, a flute maybe? Zelda couldn't place it. Walking up to the temple sent a wave of nostalgia through the former royal, she was unsure why though, she'd never been in this strange town before._

 _Walking up the stairs entering the massive temple, Zelda felt rather small. Inside, white marble covered the floor and walls and bright light, filtered from the windows, caused the stone to shine brightly. A person stood at the altar on the other side of the temple. Her back was turned to Zelda, but she could see blonde hair and a beautiful dress. The woman seemed to be the source of the light music as well, which began to fade away._

 _Then, the music stopped, and Zelda froze, holding her breath. The woman turned, her flowing dress making it seem like she glided around. Soft blue eyes stared at Zelda, and the woman smiled gently at her._

" _Meet me at the Temple of Time." Her words were warm and felt so familiar. Zelda had no idea what she was talking about though._

" _What? Who are you!?" The woman let out a soft sigh, still smiling at Zelda. Before she said anything though, Zelda felt the world jerk, and then she woke up._

* * *

Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin upon awakening. Vaguely, she heard a loud howling off in the distance, but it barely registered. Breath coming out in short, quick gasps Zelda looked around. She was back in the ruins. The fire was nearly out, and Fi stood nearby, cloak flowing gently in the wind.

"It was merely a wolf. You may go back to sleep." Fi spoke up as she glanced back at Zelda.

Taking several measured gulps of air, Zelda spoke, "It's fine, it wasn't the wolf. It was just a dream. Wait… wolf? Wolves aren't common in Central Hyrule!" Feeling no desire to go back to sleep after such a dream, Zelda instead focused on Fi's words. As if sensing Zelda's need to not think about her dream, Fi spoke up again, "It originated from the nearby woods, I do not believe we are in any danger." While Fi spoke, Zelda was already getting up, throwing on her bag and the Master Sword. Grabbing a branch she had set aside for more kindling, she lit it on fire, creating a makeshift torch.

"All the same I'd like to investigate. Perhaps wolves migrated to this area after most of our towns fell." Fi didn't protest as Zelda snuffed out the fire and got ready to head towards the woods. Though, Zelda got the feeling the sword spirit was silently thinking she was being a tad foolish.

Fi didn't return to the sword, but followed silently as Zelda made her way into the woods. Now fully awake, Zelda held her torch high, keeping an eye out for anything out of place.

Another loud howl echoed through the night, and Zelda winced. While she wasn't familiar with wolf howls, whatever was making that noise sounded in pain. It sounded close, too. The young hylian silently hoped she wasn't making a mistake by following the sound.

One last howl sounded out, and Zelda's ears rung at the loud, piercing noise. Continuing on, she found the beast making all the noise. Just as Fi had said, a wolf laid under a tree. Zelda moved closer, and her torch shed light on the beast, letting her see it. It wasn't that large of a wolf, but maybe that was on account of how thin it was. Ribs and hip bones protruded almost painfully from its skin. The beast was taking ragged breaths and appeared very weak, laying on the ground. It's fur was a green gray color, with a tan belly and highlights running through it.

Zelda frowned at the sight, the animal looked pathetic lying under the tree as if it was waiting for death to claim it. The wolf's ears perked up upon Zelda's approach, and its lip upturned slightly in a weak growl.

"I have heard no other howls responding to this one's. There is a high probability that its pack was killed or it was separated from them." The thought sent a pang of sympathy for the animal through Zelda. The wolf was tense. Its eyes watched Zelda, a snarl still on its lips. Without a pack, with the large amount of monsters, the beast no doubt had too much difficulty hunting alone.

Carefully pulling her bag around to reach inside, Zelda pulled out one of the few strips of jerky she still had left. She wasn't foolish enough to get within biting distance of the wolf. Instead, she carefully tossed the meat close to the wolf's head, the piece landing inches from its jaws.

The wolf jerked, thinking it was being attacked, but quickly went about sniffing the meat. After several interested sniffs, the wolf inhaled the meat in one snap of its jaws. Licking its lips, the wolf turned its gaze back on Zelda. This time, without growling, merely watching her with interest, ears perked up.

"Liked that did you? Here, have another." Smiling, Zelda tossed another piece of meat to the wolf. This time the beast didn't hesitate gulping up the meat like its life depended on it. Now, the wolf was watching her, licking its lips, its entire body had relaxed.

"Just one more, here." Zelda tossed the meat over to the wolf who happily snapped up the food in its jaws. As much as she wanted to help the beast more, she didn't have much food left, and feeding it all to the wolf wouldn't help her any.

"While I calculate its probability of survival is still low, there is a still a small chance." Fi noted, in what Zelda assumed was an attempt to make her feel better, since it was obvious they had to leave the beast now. The thought was appreciated, and Zelda gave a sad smile to the wolf. "Alright, let's head back." Zelda noticed the wolf perked up even more as it watched them leave. She didn't want to keep eyes on the beast, else she just might give the last of her food to the animal.

It didn't take them long to make it back to the small nook in the ruins they had made camp in. Zelda quickly went about rekindling her fire, dropping her stuff on the ground. After a small fire was burning, Zelda happily relaxed, laying back down. There was still at least a few hours of darkness left in the night, and tomorrow would be a busy day. She'd need the energy, and thanks to the distraction with the wolf, her dream was far from Zelda's mind when she laid back down, allowing her to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

Something wet and slobbery hitting her cheek was the first thing Zelda came to wake up to. The former royal jerked up, only to realize something large and heavy was on her. Opening her eyes, they widened upon seeing the wolf laying on her.

The wolf let out a low noise, proceeding to lick Zelda's cheek again. She sputtered, trying to push the animal off. The wolf let out a whine as it fell aside. Looking around, Zelda spotted Fi who stood where she was the entire night. She must have been giving the sword spirit a questioning look, as Fi was quick to respond:

"He did not appear threatening. It would have been a fruitless endeavor to wake you." Zelda wasn't sure, but there was almost humor lacing the spirit's voice. Before Zelda could retort, the wolf decided attention was not being given to him and that had to change. He threw his head back on Zelda with a large whine.

"Yes, I see you there. I don't have anymore food for you." The wolf huffed, wiggling his body, moving more of it onto Zelda. Luckily for her, the animal was so thin, otherwise Zelda thought he might crush her. Giving in to the wolf's demands for attention, Zelda ran her hands through the wolf's fur, giving a slight frown at the bones she felt.

Pleased, the wolf licked Zelda several more times before rolling off her. He took a few steps away, looking at Zelda, tail and ears perked up. Wiping the drool off her face with her sleeve, Zelda stood.

"When did he get here?" Zelda asked, looking to Fi as the wolf excitedly pounced on Zelda again. Jumping on its hind legs, putting its front paws on her shoulders, and nearly toppling the young hylian over. He licked her face again, and Zelda had to push him off to avoid anymore wolf slobber.

"He followed us as soon as we left, I assumed you noticed." Fi stated as if it was obvious. Zelda let out a nervous laugh, she certainly did not notice. At the very least, Fi thought she was competent enough to notice such things.

"Alright, well you're welcome for helping you boy, but we have to get going now." The sun was rising higher in the sky every minute, and unfortunately, Zelda had a wall to scale. Fi nodded in agreement, disappearing in a flash of light back into the sword. The wolf barked as Zelda grabbed her things and made sure the fire was thoroughly snuffed out.

"Sorry boy, but I can't carry you onto the plateau." The wolf barked again, and Zelda patted the beast's head. Getting into her pack, Zelda pulled out the elixir that the man they helped gave her.

Approaching the sheer wall that separated her from the plateau Zelda downed the elixir. As soon as the liquid settled in her stomach the former royal felt her body buzz with new found energy.

"I have found encouraging words often helped my former master accomplish challenging tasks. I believe you are fully capable of climbing this cliff."Zelda had to hold back the laugh at Fi's words, even still, a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Thanks Fi, the vote of confidence is… uplifting." Wasting no more time, else the elixir wear off, Zelda jumped onto the cliff quickly, finding a firm footing on the remains of the walls that had been built around the plateau. Link had been an expert mountain climber. And he had taught Zelda a thing or two that helped her whenever she was going to more remote sheikah ruins.

Still, she was barely up the cliff and already she felt the strain on her muscles, her breath constricting. Below her, she heard the wolf making several loud barks, no doubt in protest as the animal demanded more food. Zelda ignored it and kept climbing, trying to keep her mind off the steady exhaustion rising in her muscles.

Unsure how long she climbed, Zelda soon dared to glance down, only to inhale sharply upon realizing how high she had managed to climb. The hylian froze, she was past the point of no return. If she fell from this height she would break something without a doubt, and she was so high up that she didn't have the energy to climb back down. The only place to go was up, so Zelda continued onward after the moment's pause. Fi remained silent for the climb, so as to not distract Zelda. The former royal couldn't hear the wolf's barking from below anymore, so she assumed the beast went off.

After what felt like forever, Zelda pulled herself onto the flat surface at the top of the cliff. Pulling herself up, she collapsed, rolling onto her back panting. Even with the elixir, Zelda felt immensely drained. Keeping her eyes closed and taking several measured breaths, the accomplished climber reopened her eyes to find Fi standing above her.

"Are you unharmed?" Zelda managed the best smile she could, despite her muscles feeling like someone put them through a ringer.

"I just need a minute, I'm fine. Don't worry!" Zelda gave a shaky thumbs ups before letting her hand fall, and her eyes fell shut once again. She laid there for at least another minute before sitting back up with a slight groan. Idly, she noted to praise Link on his mountain climbing skills at a later date - the knight made it look leagues easier than what Zelda had just experienced. She tried not to think how she'd have to make the climb down later.

"There is a pond over there. It is in your best interest to rehydrate." Fi noted softly, standing not far from Zelda, near the edge of the cliff. The sword spirit wasn't watching the former royal, instead unblinking eyes watched the horizon.

Zelda didn't need to be told twice, quickly making her way over to the small pond. Near the pond, the hylian spotted one of the old sheikah shrines, still intact, which gave Zelda hope that the Shrine of Resurrection would remain undamaged as well.

Kneeling down, Zelda scoped water out of the pond, bringing it to her lips. The cool liquid soothed her tired body a little. After a few more drinks, Zelda looked around for her spirit companion.

Fi had moved from her spot at the cliff's edge and was instead standing not far from the pond, looking off in the distance. Curious, Zelda followed what she believed was the spirit's gaze, finding it coming to rest on the large ruined temple ahead of them.

Frowning, Zelda found herself gazing at what remained of the Temple of Time. Once a sacred place that Zelda remembered visiting many times in her youth to pray, now had endured the test of time, appearing to have caved in slightly. Once beautiful stained glass windows had shattered. From the remains of guardians littered everywhere, it was clear the plateau had been hit hard by Ganon's minions. The Great Plateau had once been a busy center of trade. It was even said that the original Castle Town from the Era of Time was once here. Now though, it was nothing but an empty plateau dotted by ruins. Not wanting to dwell on the fact, Zelda began to head off in the direction she believed the shrine was. She stopped though, upon noticing Fi was not following nor returning to the sword. The sword spirit was still gazing at the temple in a daze.

"Fi?" Zelda prompted, the spirits blank eyes snapping to Zelda in an instant.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked, giving the sword spirit a concerned look. Fi, expressionless as ever, glanced back at the temple before her gaze returned to Zelda.

"Nothing Princess. I was simply lost in a memory." With a quick flash, Fi was gone, returning to the Master Sword before Zelda could question her. Figuring she wasn't going to get anything out of the spirit, Zelda pressed onto the shrine. Link was waiting after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _You may wield the Master Sword, Princess. It seems unproductive to use other weaponry."_ Fi's voice chimed. Zelda noted the sword light up on her back as if proving its strength in battle.

"Maybe... but you've never seen me with a sword. I'm... not very good. Besides, I don't want to use up your energy." Zelda spoke as she continued to pick up a crudely made bow next to a bokoblin's corpse. They had run into the beasts on the way up to the Shrine of Resurrection. Fi had easily dispatched the group, and was now, as Zelda presumed, resting inside the sword leaving the former royal to loot what was left of the monsters for anything useful. Before, such things were unnecessary. Any supplies Zelda needed would have been given to her at a town or at the castle. She wasn't a fool though (she hoped at least). They didn't even know if any major towns survived through Calamity, therefore, any supplies would be useful.

Zelda hummed quietly, finding a quiver strapped to one of the beast's belt. It wasn't monster-made, instead it probably was taken from one of its victims. Unhooking it from the corpse, Zelda strapped it to the back of her own belt. The weight felt strange, but Zelda figured that was something she could get used to. After all, it would prove useful, as she would easily be able to reach any arrows that were put in it.

" _I was not aware you had skills in archery."_ Fi's voice spoke up, causing a light blush to surface on Zelda's cheeks.

"Not really, but I can't just keep cowering and running every time we encounter a monster." As if to prove her point, Zelda tested the bow she had picked up, holding it out and pulling back the string. It felt rough in her hands, but that was expected, since it was made crudely by the bokoblins. There was no arrow to send flying, but the string snapped back into place.

" _If that is your desire."_ Fi stated, her voice laced with a disapproving undertone. The disapproval sent a familiar sting down her spine. Some might have found Fi's words to be strange, but Zelda was used to disapproval from her father and others. She had simply just automatically assumed that to be Fi's response.

As they finished checking for supplies, Zelda let a pleased smile come to her lips. Fi had taken down three bokoblins, which left three very important items: the bow, the quiver, and a few arrows that Zelda happily put away. She would have to practice later, but for now, it was time to continue on to the shrine. They were almost there after all.

The path leading up to the shrine showed that the two were closer to the Temple of Time now. Up close, the temple looked even worse. A once beautiful structure brought low by battle and time. The decayed, disabled guardians' corpses were littered about. Clearly, the mechanical monsters had attacked the temple furiously when the Calamity took control of them.

The words from the woman in Zelda's dream the night before came back to her, causing the former royal to shutter. She had had strange dreams before, even dreaming of the woman before, but never had the dreams been so clear. They'd never told Zelda to do something. It almost frightened Zelda thinking about what could happen if she did go to the temple, or even worse, if nothing would happen at all. The dream would be just that, a dream.

Zelda shook the thoughts from her mind. She would think about whether to go to the temple or not after she checked on Link. Up ahead, Zelda spotted the Sheikah-styled arch carved into the entrance of what seemed like a normal cave.

Wasting no time, the hylian hurried inside the cave, noting how a lot of the amenities that she and the Sheikah scientists set up were gone. The cave, though, largely remained the same as it was nearly a century ago.

Jumping down a slight drop, Zelda landed in a puddle of water. The liquid seeped through her boots, wetting her feet. However, she was met in front of her with a large door. Luckily, this too seemed to be the same, even the Sheikah eye was still emblazoned on its front. The former royal assumed there would be no easy way of entry, after all, there was no control panel. The Sheikah decided on that as a safety measure so that the shrine would be sealed completely, and whoever lay healing inside would be safe. Somehow, though, the door seemed to sense Zelda was not a threat, and it began to slide open.

Zelda coughed as dust and dirt filled the air as the old door moved. Dim light filtered out from ahead. The air felt stale, and as Zelda walked forward, she could see the massive machine before her that held Link within.

The shrine held Link within a sealed bed, filled with a water of some kind. Slowly but surely, the hero would be healed of every wound he had obtained on that fateful day. At the cost of his memories, he would live. That was all that mattered.

Not wasting any time, Zelda hurried over to the Sheikah control panel that was by the door. Just as she thought, whoever took Link here placed her old Sheikah slate within the panel for Link's use when he awakened. Taping on the slate's screen brought up a small prompt detailing Link's status inside the chamber. Zelda frowned as she looked over the data in front of her. Link was still healing even now! If they ended the slumber of resurrection now, not only would he be without his memories, but he would also still carry some of his injuries.

At the very least, Zelda let out a sigh of relief knowing Link was safe and healing.

" _Is Master Link healing to satisfactory standards?"_ Fi's voice chimed in Zelda's ears, almost sounding concerned. Zelda let a small smile come to her lips, as she turned off the slate. She could take it with her, but on the chance Link woke up without her here, the slate would be useful to guiding him where he needed to go.

"Yes," She answered, " in a decade or so he should be as healthy as can be. For now, though, it looks like we're on our own." Fi was silent for several moments while Zelda went about checking the chamber itself. She wanted to make sure there wasn't anything visibly malfunctioning. Soon, Fi spoke up,

" _There is a strong possibility that my master will not be fit to fight before our barrier begins to fully fail."_ Zelda frowned, she had already known this, so she waited to respond, feeling Fi about to continue.

" _It may come to you having to face the Calamity without Link's aid."_ There was no hesitation or cushioning the reality in Fi's tone. The sword spirit spoke bluntly, and Zelda flinched, already having thought that briefly on the way here.

Zelda wasn't a fighter, nor did she understand her sealing magic ...or any magic, for that matter. What chance did she stand against the strongest force of evil, even with Fi's help? There was the real possibility that Zelda would have to fight Ganon, and there was little doubt in her mind that she would die trying.

"I'll be as ready as I can be….if it comes to that." There was a somber finality in Zelda's voice. She wouldn't run away if it came to having to fight Ganon herself. Perhaps then, if she failed, Link could still rise and push Ganon back himself. She wasn't sure how he would without the sealing power, but Link had the skill. There was little doubt that he would find a way to save Hyrule.

" _I will assist you in anyway possible, Princess. You shall not be alone."_ Fi said, as if she could sense Zelda's downturned mood. Hearing the sword spirit's reassurance didn't give Zelda anymore confidence, but it did bring a small smile to know that Fi was right behind her.

"Thanks Fi." She made one final examination of the chamber before continuing, "Alright. Link should be fine as long as we seal the door back up."

" _What is our next objective, then?"_ Fi no longer spoke with the smallest amount of (Zelda dare say) emotion. The sword spirit was back to business. Zelda thought for a moment as they left the inner chamber and began heading out of the shrine. The door sealed shut behind them with a loud, shuddering thud.

"We should see if Kakariko Village is still standing. If there is anyone who would help us against the Calamity, it would be the Sheikah… if… there are any left." If there were any people that would commit the threat of Calamity Ganon and how to stop it to memory, it was the Sheikah tribe. Among them was Impa, a high ranking Sheikah warrior a century ago. The woman had always been pillar of strength and wisdom. Zelda held a small hope that Impa was still alive. She and Zelda had spent much time together when the former royal would visit with the Sheikah tribe to study the ancient technology along with their scientists. It was among the Sheikah Zelda had felt most accepted and at home. Her own people looked down upon such pursuits, instead believing Zelda should be busy studying her Goddess-given powers.

Reaching the ledge that lead out of the cave, Zelda was pleased that compared to the climb she made to get to the Plateau, this was nothing, the only difficulty being a slight ache in her muscles still persisting.

The hylian blinked several times upon exiting the cave. The sun was fairly low in the sky now, but the sudden change of light from the dim lighting inside the cave was very apparent.

"No treasures to be found in there I'm afraid, my looter friend." Zelda jumped, looking for the source of the voice and finding a large, elderly looking man sitting under a tree a few feet away. He had a hood that covered his face mostly, but his bushy, gray beard stuck out.

"Excuse me?" Zelda couldn't help but feel offense at the man implying she was a simple looter. She may not be a princess anymore, but she hoped she didn't appear that mangy to be mistaken for a barbarous thief. She watched the old man tense up as his head turned to fully look at her. She assumed it was from the glare she sent him, but the man recovered quickly, standing up with the help of his staff that held a lantern to it.

"Apologies, it is rare to see anyone other than thieves looting these ruins for treasures. I did not want to cause offense." The man said as he approached, his lantern clanging against his staff as he moved. Zelda relaxed a little, always ready to accept an apology if given honestly.

"No problem, and who might you be?" Zelda took a step back, keeping her distance from the man, not liking how he towered over her smaller frame. She knew Fi would appear to protect her if the man was malicious, but Zelda would rather avoid things getting to that point.

"Just an old man of no importance, and who might you be?" The man repeated Zelda's words with a slight chuckle. Zelda frowned, the man's voice sounded familiar.

"Zelda." Before she could say anything else, the man went ridged with a sharp intake of breath. He whispered her name, taking a step closer to Zelda.

"I-It's really you... you're alive….Zelda..!" The man's voice was thick with emotion, and Zelda took another step back. He seemed to notice Zelda's growing discomfort and let out a half gasp of air, half laugh.

"You don't recognize me? My daughter, it's me…." the words faded and Zelda had to look away as a flash of light resonated from the man. When Zelda blinked, the old man that once stood before her in old, worn clothes was gone. Now Zelda's father, King Rhoam, stood in his place before her in all his glory. Except Zelda saw how he hovered slightly off the ground, his body nearly transparent, green flames surrounding him.

"Father," Zelda bite her lip, fighting tears. She didn't cry when her mother died, and she wouldn't cry now.

"Zelda, how are you alive? Everyone assumed you died after creating that barrier." Rhoam frowned deeply and Zelda swallowed the guilt festering in her stomach. If that was what everyone assumed happened, then that meant her father died afterwards, meaning he died believing he was going to join his daughter.

"Fi, the spirit inside the Master Sword, put me in a form of stasis. I just recently returned from it, and I came here to check on Link." Rhoam stared at her for several moments after she spoke. His eyes looking her over, no doubt noting the ragged clothes and dirt that clung to her. Zelda tried her best to clean herself up when she could, but it was no substitute for one of the baths back at the castle.

"You should return to the stasis then. Link has yet to awaken. It's too dangerous for you to be out with Ganon so close to breaking out of the castle." His words were firm, but Zelda frowned, clenching her fist.

"I'm not going to do that, father." The words felt so strange, but Zelda couldn't blindly obey her father now. The man seemed surprised by this and his brow furrowed.

"Zelda, it's not safe…"

"As if I didn't already know that! I didn't teleport here! Guardians are still swarming around the castle, and I dread to think what is going on around the rest of Hyrule. I can't sit idly by father, Ganon may break through the barrier before Link awakes. I have to do my part to ensure he is defeated!" Zelda snapped. For years, she had done everything to please her father. She prayed everyday, despite never hearing the Goddess's voice. She put aside everything she enjoyed to listen to her father's orders. But no more, the king before her was gone. As was his kingdom.

"But Zelda…" Whatever he wanted to say, Zelda didn't want to hear it. She didn't expect to ever see her father again, and the wound was still too raw.

"No, I'm sorry, but…" It was too much for the former royal. Taking one last look at the man that was her father, Zelda bolted down the hill. She heard a cry from her father, but didn't care. Tears burned down her cheeks, but she ignored them as she ran.

Zelda ran down the hill away from the shrine as fast as her feet would take her. Almost tripping and falling down instead, but Zelda couldn't care to take notice. Her breathing was fast and heavy, her mind whirling at what just happened.

" _Princess."_ Fi's voice was a small footnote to the whirling thoughts in Zelda's head. She was such an idiot, she thought, and probably just threw away her only chance to see her father again. It didn't matter though, he was gone. Gone like her mother. Zelda had to continue. Had to save Hyrule. Had to stop Ganon. Had to free the divine beasts. Had to…

Zelda didn't even realize she was at the steps of the Temple of Time until her legs gave out from under her, and she collapsed in front of the main entrance. Breaths coming out in heaving gasps, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Dropping to the ground, her forehead touched cold stones, and Zelda's hands tangled in her hair that was falling out of its tie. She didn't see the flash of light or hear Fi's heels clicking against the stone. Her mind was buzzing, it was like static, clouding her thoughts. None of this should be happening, the world she knew was gone, just like her father and his floating spirit form.

"Princess." Zelda's mind screamed at the title, the one she didn't deserve. A title that had cursed her since her mother died.

"Don't call me that," she rasped, her throat felt like it was filled with cotton, holding back sobs.

"Zelda." The voice couldn't have been Fi's. It was filled with warmth that Zelda didn't deserve. All of this was her fault, if she had just mastered this cursed power. The kingdom wouldn't be in ruins, her father wouldn't be dead.

Zelda felt something brush against her, the small contact making the former royal flinch, jolting her out of her blinded state enough to look up. Fi was there, knelt down in front of her, the brushing contact had been the spirit's cloak, caught in the wind, causing it to touch her.

The sight of the expressionless spirit did nothing to calm her though. If anything, it made Zelda feel worse. The spirit shouldn't have to help a worthless failure, she thought. Fi's place was at Link's side, aiding him in defeating evil.

"I'm sorry... I…" Zelda's words came out in gasps, still holding in the sobs that wanted to escape her lips.

"You have no reason to apologize to me. To do so is a waste." Zelda shook her head, it wasn't right. Link should be the one here now, he could stop Ganon. Not her, not the princess of nothing but failure.

"I… am not accustomed to comforting. I have no data on it. However, I am sorry that your father has passed from this world." Zelda felt the tears trailing down her cheeks despite her best effort to stop them.

"It's...It's not just that, I could have stopped all of this. All this ruin, it's my fault…"

"No." Fi's solid tone stopped anything else Zelda was about to say in its tracks. Zelda looked at the spirit, surprised that there was almost a righteous air surrounding her. The spirit may not emote like a normal hylian, but Zelda now could see she was far from emotionless.

"The destruction of this land lies solely on the evil that has consumed Ganon. Your effort to stop him should be commended. Not many would have the conviction to continue trying as you have. I have little memory of your ancestors before you, but I believe they would be proud that you've made it this far." Zelda wanted to argue that she didn't make it very far at all. The only thing she'd done so far is survive, but she felt fresh tears running down her face. No one had ever told her that she did right by her ancestors, or even suggest that anyone was proud of her. Not even her own father.

"I…" Zelda wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to believe what the spirit said, but the guilt clung to her like a parasite. The dark thoughts reminding her of her wrongdoings stayed present in the back of her mind, waiting for the chance to consume her again.

"We must not give up, this land…" Fi gestured to the calming fields of green behind them. The sun beginning to set, painting a soft orange glow on everything.

"...is one worth trying to defend, even after Ganon's destruction. Wouldn't you agree? I would not be allying myself with you if I did not believe we have a margin for success." Fi spoke, her words finally getting through to the formal royal. Sniffling, Zelda wiped her face with her sleeve, removing the tears.

"You're right," Zelda let out a breath of air, standing up. The sword spirit followed in suit.

"You must think me rather foolish breaking down like that." Zelda said, a small humorless smile coming to her face as she rubbed her eye, trying to rid the last of her tears away.

"Your emotional health is as important as your physical health. To ignore one or both would be foolish." Inwardly, Zelda chuckled, the only person who ever showed this amount of care for her mental state was Urbosa, and even then it was subdued due to their statuses. She found it funny that a seemingly emotionless spirit seemed to have more insight on Zelda's own mental health than she herself did.

Then again, as it was just proven through her last statement, Fi was far from emotionless. Her tone was going back to her normal way of speaking without inflection. The passion in her words losing some of their edge.

"I'll keep that in mind. For now, perhaps we should make camp. I don't like the idea of climbing down that cliff in the dark." While Zelda wished to put some distance between herself and this place, after listening to Fi just now, she wouldn't put herself in danger because of it, even if it meant the chance of another unwanted encounter with her father's ghost.

"Agreed, the temple here is fairly secured. I suggest here. This area by far seems more or less safe. It would appear Ganon's minions have as much trouble getting up here as you." Zelda blushed, not sure if Fi was making a jab at her or just stating a fact. The sword spirit was right, they had only encountered a few bokoblins, and the temple, despite half caved in, would serve as good cover against the elements.

"Alright, I'm going to gather some wood for a fire then." She started to set out before stopping and turning her head, "...and for the record, it wasn't that hard climbing up here." If the sword spirit could, Zelda would have bet she'd raise an eyebrow at that.

"You nearly passed out after making it to the top." Fi bluntly replied. Zelda blushed, huffing, and turning back to walk down the steps to go find the wood.

"I was just resting!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N. After a long wait here's another chapter sorry for the wait, but as always thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed this fic. It makes me and my editor's day which by the way shoutout to my friend that edits these chapters. Trust me no one would want to see them unedited my grammar is awful and I've come to terms with it. Anyway enjoy the chapter and again as always reviews are loved^^_**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Your aim is off by sixty-eight percent, you need to lower your bow. You're aiming too high." Zelda withheld the groan at Fi's statement.

Off in the distance, thunder rumbled in the sky as if agreeing with Zelda's mood. Last night the two had set up camp within the Temple of Time without issue. Unfortunately, a rain storm had blown in during the night. It would be far too dangerous to climb the cliff while it was slick from the rain, so Zelda relented that they would have to stay put until the rain let up. This is what lead to Zelda practicing with her new bow, trying her best to hit the pots lined up on the other side of the temple. She huffed, drawing her bow again, aiming down at the faded orange pot sitting by the entrance.

Fi was watching in her physical form, the sword spirit sitting up on the windowsill of one of the remaining intact windows. While the sword spirit's advice was helpful, it was rather disheartening that a being without arms knew more about firing a bow than Zelda.

Letting the arrow loose, the projectile flew through the air, a slight ping resonating as it hit the stone wall behind the pot. Zelda let out a disgruntled sigh at another miss.

"Closer that time, if it were an enemy you would have grazed them." Fi noted. How she could tell this Zelda couldn't know. She just assumed that Fi, being a sword spirit, must have more knowledge on combat than most.

"I don't think a graze would be very helpful against a monster..." Zelda said, frowning as she went to retrieve her arrow. She only had a few so she couldn't afford to waste them.

"Not necessarily," Fi jumped down from her perch landing gracefully next to Zelda. She gestured for Zelda to follow her back to the spot where the former royal was shooting from.

"Not every hit must be a killing shot, sometimes it is preferable to set your opponent off balance. A quick shot that hits and sends someone reeling is preferable for a kill. That doesn't happen because one took too long to aim." There was logic in what Fi was saying and Zelda never really thought about it like that. Perhaps she had become so used to seeing Revali nailing moblins' heads from a mile away that she didn't stop to think that there was any other way to fire a bow.

"Try again, this time: don't overthink your accuracy. Just aim, and fire." Zelda nodded, drawing her bow again. This time, she only briefly lined up her sight before letting the arrow go.

A loud scraping noise echoed before the "ting!" of the arrow sounded as it hit the wall. The pot wobbled where it sat, almost falling over, and Zelda hurried over to see. She definitely didn't get a direct hit, but there was a large scratch marking the pot where the arrow had grazed it. Grinning triumphantly, Zelda picked up her arrow, her confidence renewed.

Fi returned to her perch, the spirit hopping up with ease. As she returned to her spot sitting upon the windowsill, the spirit's gaze went outside, watching the rain hit the window, and the grass and trees outside buffet in the wind. It was strange to see the sword spirit in an almost relaxed state.

Zelda took her position again, taking another shot at the pot. Again, a loud scraping sound echoed in the decayed temple and Zelda smiled, watching the pot wobble where it sat. She continued this for a while, losing track of time. The storm was hiding the sun, which made it difficult to tell what time it was.

It wasn't until Zelda's stomach growled, causing the former royal to wince. She had skipped dinner last night and had ate the last of her packed food this morning. Even then, she hadn't had much left. The bag she had could only carry so much, and Zelda could only do so much work for the stable before they had to move on.

Snuffing out the fire she had burning in the corner of the temple, Zelda started getting her things together. Despite the storm, she would have to find something to eat. Without food, even if the rain stopped, she wouldn't have the energy to make the climb off the plateau.

Zelda hefted the Master Sword onto her back, looking up to the spirit that was still hanging up on the window.

"Come on Fi, I have to find something to eat. I'd rather not survive Ganon only to die of starvation." The sword spirit jumped from her perch, landing in front of Zelda, close to her face before backing off:

"I would recommend caution. It would also be unfortunate if you became ill from spending too much time in the rain." Zelda snorted, by the spirit's tone she was serious, but it sounded like an attempt to joke at Zelda's previous words.

"Don't worry Fi, with luck maybe we'll find some fruit or herbs that I could cook into something." After spending so much time with Link, Zelda had learned a thing or two about cooking. She swore Link could make something edible out of a lizard and a leaf, and luckily he passed off some of his recipes to Zelda.

With luck this would be a quick trip out to gather some food. Then she could hurry back to shelter inside the temple until the rain let up. Without another word, Fi's body dispersed and the spirit had returned to the sword.

Heading outside, Zelda flinched at the cold rain hitting her face. She had no hood but at the very least her hair was mostly tied up. Only her bangs started to droop in front of her face as soon as the water began to soak them.

Wasting no time, Zelda scanned the area, seeing some trees that could hold some fruit and pine trees with nuts that could be roasted. In theory, Zelda could try her hand at hunting, but she didn't have that much confidence in her archery yet to hit something alive and moving. Besides, she had no supplies to skin or prepare an animal. She could try a bird, but a bird would be even harder to hit than a land animal. Fish were out too, because the rain made it far too hard to see the water.

As Zelda entered a small little grove of trees, she checked the branches for anything edible, luckily spotting acorns hanging from a tree branch. Wasting no time, Zelda gathered as many as she could find stuffing them into her bag. Not far away, an apple tree stood, its bright red fruit sticking out even through the rain.

Managing to find four apples, Zelda stored them in her bag as well, shaking her head as water dripped down her face. The rain was coming down heavy, and even with her thick doublet Zelda felt a small shiver pass through her body.

She continued searching for food however. Some apples and acorns were good, but Zelda wanted to make sure she wasn't missing anything that could prove a meal. Her search was rewarded upon finding a hylian shroom growing at the base of a large tree. Ripping the mushroom from the ground, Zelda stuffed it in her bag.

Thoroughly shivering now, Zelda relented to head back. It was getting later and the temperature was dropping. While the Great Plateau was fairly temperate, it wouldn't do any good to let herself get cold while soaking wet from the rain.

Getting back to the temple, Zelda was happy to see no monsters settled in while they were away.

Wasting no time, Zelda dropped the Master Sword and her bag in the small corner of the temple that she had set up their little camp. Luckily there was still a fair amount of wood gathered from the other day, else she wouldn't have enough kindling for a fire.

Pulling her wet gloves off, and then the dirty, blue outershirt of her doublet, Zelda got to work starting a fire. It was harder with her still slightly damp hands, along with the water that was dripping off her, puddling in the ground below. But when she finally got some sparks to hit the wood and catch fire, the hylian let out a sigh of relief.

Taking off her boots, she set them, her gloves, and the outershirt near the fire to dry. Then, she got to work seeing to the food she managed to find. She didn't have a cooking pot or anything to cook them in, but looking over to the pot she had been shooting at, Zelda grinned, having an idea.

Breaking the pot, she took one of the large pieces, and settled it over the fire like a makeshift frying pan, placing the various acorns she gathered into it. She left them to roast, digging into one of the apples she found while she waited.

"You were quite successful." Fi's appearance in the physical world didn't even phase Zelda this time. She merely looked up to the sword spirit, who was standing next to her.

"Thank you, I would offer you some.. but.. I'm going to assume you don't eat." The sword spirit shook her head.

"I do not require physical energy gained from consuming organic material. I have no physical body, thus I have no need of energy for it." Fi explained, though she was watching the acorns roast almost curiously.

"If you have no physical body, how are you standing right next to me?" Zelda questioned, leaning back against the wall, ildy biting into her apple.

"This body is a projection of my soul from within the sword. I expend energy when I interact with the world around me, or it interacts with me. But, if I extend too much, I must rest within the sword." Curiously, Zelda reached over to her things, pulling the sword from its makeshift sheathe.

"So everything you are is inside the sword?" Zelda asked, examining the sword. She never really had a chance to look at the blade before. It was not meant to leave the hands of the hero. But yet here it was: in Zelda's lap.

"Correct."

"So were you made before or after the sword? Or… did the goddess create you and the sword as one?" Already Zelda's mind was trying to figure out how the sword spirit came to be. It reminded her of trying to understand the Sheikah ancient technology. If she could understand how something was created then it just clicked in her mind. She thought that was why she couldn't use her sealing power - because it wasn't like a machine she could tinker with until she understood it. Magic just was. It did things no one could understand how or why. It just did. That never made sense to Zelda.

"I…" Fi paused, seeming to think it over, "...am uncertain of the details of my creation. After I was created I was given my duty and I have served it thus far."

Zelda huffed, giving the sword one last glance before putting it away. Of course, even a magical sword spirit couldn't give her answers! It was like the goddesses above wanted to be sure that Zelda was forever in the dark when it came to magic.

"You seem uncertain about a lot of things regarding Hylia." Zelda pointed out, though she didn't want to come off as accusatory. But, one would think a spirit supposedly created by the goddess Hylia would know a thing or two about her. It seemed her words struck a nerve though, and Zelda frowned, noticing the spirit tense and go silent.

"I have my duty to serve, that is all I need."

Zelda's brow furrowed, not liking the monotone that had overtaken Fi's voice. It was too robotic, too emotionless. Zelda didn't like it.

She wouldn't get the chance to correct her mistake though as the sword spirit disappeared from sight. In a flash of light the spirit was gone leaving Zelda sitting there alone. The Master Sword sat next to her silently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" there was no response, and Zelda's shoulders sagged. Inwardly cursing herself, she sighed. Seeing as she had no way of coaxing the spirit into talking again, Zelda focused on roasting her food. The rain didn't seem like it was letting up anytime soon so it looked like they'd be stuck on the plateau for another day. Zelda just hoped Fi wouldn't hide away until then. It was pretty lonely on the plateau, and the large, empty temple did nothing but remind Zelda of everything that had fallen to ruin because of the Calamity.

Frowning, Zelda watched the flames of the fire, already missing Fi's company.

* * *

 _Burning, her skin was on fire. Everything was ablaze with agony. She couldn't escape it, the pain was everywhere. Her very skin felt like it was being slowly melted off and a blinding pain was tearing her chest in two. A soothing voice talked through the agony, but she couldn't hear the words or comprehend them._

Fi jolted, jumping out from the sword faster than the blink of an eye. If she could, she would be gasping for breath. Instead, her entire body shuddered. Looking around wildly, she took in her surroundings. She was still within the Temple of Time. Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain tapped against the remaining windows.

Turning, Fi spotted Zelda curled up by what remained of her fire. It was dark. The only light coming from the few stars that peaked through the storm clouds. It must have been late as Zelda's fire had long since gone out as the former royal slept.

Mentally taking a breath, Fi tried to calm herself from whatever she just experienced. Was it a memory? She shouldn't have any memories prior to being created, she should only have data given by the goddess. She shouldn't be having these flashbacks of voices and pain. That was the only explanation that explained them though, as Fi refused to believe that she was going insane and simply hearing things.

It all happened as soon as Zelda mentioned Her Grace though. For some reason, Fi's chest constricted in pain at the mention of her. Something gnawed at her, a piece of data she couldn't recall, but it felt important.

Looking to Zelda, the former royal was fast asleep. Understandable. Fi predicted she would be tired after all the work she had been putting in the past few days, as well as the emotional upheaval of current events. The appearance of the ghost of the old king of Hyrule only seemed to make the stress on her greater.

Seeing as the former royal was alright, Fi let her mind wander back to calming herself down. Fi could recall vague memories of the Temple of Time, as it was her resting place for some time. The goddess statue at its center was new though, and Fi approached it.

Once she was in front of the statue she knelt down to one knee. She wasn't sure why, but the motion felt familiar as if she had done it before. She couldn't have though. She never bowed to her first master. She never even really made herself present in the world, only aiding him with advice and as a sword. She never used her physical form to fight in his stead.

Lowering her head, Fi felt the motion was so familiar, and the sword spirit jolted her mind, going somewhere else.

" _I promise to serve The Goddess with all my power. To protect this sacred realm, and all who live within it. This I swear, upon my life and soul." There was a murmur of acceptance from the unremembered faceless people standing around her. Standing in front though, was a woman in a white gown with golden hair that seemed to glow. Her expression - serene - watching Fi kneel before her._

" _Rise then, our time grows short. Demise grows in power. You know all too well the consequences of such. If we are to protect my people, we must act quickly…"_

The rest of the woman's…of Hylia's... sentence was lost as Fi came back to reality. The spirit jolted upright to her feet, staring at the statue. While a beautiful piece of stone, it was not accurate to the goddess Fi just saw. An abstract piece, as no one in this world ever saw the goddess in her true glory.

A pain throbbed in Fi's chest, and she shuddered. Those words she had spoken then, it shouldn't be possible. Why would she promise the goddess to serve her? She was already created to serve. That would mean the goddess hadn't created a spirit from nothing... that Fi was… No, Fi couldn't… shouldn't... be thinking these thoughts. She had to fulfil her duty to the goddess… her duty that was completed eons ago. After all, Zelda had said she didn't want Fi's help unless Fi wanted to give it.

Picking herself up, Fi gazed at the statue, water running down its face from the rain. The statue almost seemed like it was crying.

"I do not understand Your Grace. Did you create me? Is there purpose outside my duty to destroy evil?" The statue had no answers, the only sound was the rain hitting the collapsing roof of the temple. Fi hung her head, she didn't want to remember these memories. They weren't her's, and yet, there was a small part of Fi's mind that wanted to remember. Wanted to remember the person that had knelt before Hylia and swore to serve her. It was all too confusing for Fi to process.

A small whimpering drew Fi from her inner turmoil. Turning around, Zelda was twitching in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. Walking over, Fi looked over the former royal in the midst of her nightmare. She was sweating and shivering, twitching, as if getting ready to jump up and run away.

If she could, Fi would probably frown at the sight. Sitting down next to the royal, Fi silently wished for arms, or at least one, so she could reach out to try and calm the royal. Instead, she sat down close enough to not be touching but close enough that even asleep the hylian would feel her presence.

"It is merely a dream, Princess. You are fine." Though Fi doubted Zelda understood her in her sleeping state. Hearing the calming words seemed to relax the sleeping hylian, though. Zelda began to settle down, mumbling words Fi couldn't hear.

Fi remained there for the remaining night, speaking when the hylian began to fuss in her sleep. After all, it wouldn't be productive if the royal was exhausted from lack of sleep. Fi already predicted she would still be fairly hungry. She had eaten far too little and Fi hoped her archery would improve soon. Then Zelda could hunt, and obtain a proper meal.

Pushing the storm of thoughts away, Fi focused instead on the task at hand. After all, in the end it wouldn't matter. Once Ganon was defeated she would go back to sleep only to wake again when the world was in critical danger. It made Fi wonder if she had ever seen the world at peace. What she was before didn't matter. For as long as the Master Sword was needed to push Ganon back, she was a weapon now.

* * *

A clap of thunder woke Zelda with a startled yelp. Sitting up, Zelda looked around wildly, confirming where she was, only to jump upon spotting the sword spirit sitting next to her.

"Fi?" Looking outside, the rain was still coming down. Sunlight was creeping through the clouds however, signaling it was morning. The sword spirit immediately got up and away from Zelda, putting space between them.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you last night. I wasn't thinking and…" Zelda started, afraid the spirit would retreat back into the sword and leave her alone again.

"Princess, your apology is unwarranted as you are correct in your assessment that I do not have much data regarding Hylia. I have little data regarding anything other than my original mission…" Zelda could be imagining things, but Fi almost sounded sad about that.

Zelda forced a cheerful smile, "That's fine, I should just be happy you're helping me as you are. I would not have been able to even get this far without you." She could just barely handle a bow right now and the hylian shuddered to think how the journey to the Great Plateau would have gone without Fi to fend off the monsters prowling Hyrule. It made Zelda wonder how the rest of her people were faring. Clearly, the remaining hylians were scattered and disorganized, they were surviving though. Zelda supposed that is what counted. "I shouldn't badger you about Hylia. It's not like it will help us here anyway." Zelda scratched the back of her head. Fi glanced at Zelda, her expressionless face not giving anything away (as usual).

"You may still inquire about Hylia. If I recall anything about her that may be of use to you, I shall tell you." There was no negative inflection in Fi's voice that Zelda could pick up on. She was simply stating a fact. Zelda nodded, standing up and stretching her body. She was not yet used to sleeping on the hard stone floor.

"Thanks Fi, did anything happen while I was sleeping last night?" The sword spirit shook her head, watching as Zelda went about putting their things away and grabbing an apple left over from yesterday to munch on.

"Nothing of note Princess. The rain has continued, so we may have to postpone leaving for another day." Zelda groaned at that, finally taking a good look outside at the rain that was steadily falling. She couldn't be sure of the time of year, but it must be around Spring with all the rain. That or the gods really had it out for Zelda and were punishing her for whatever reason.

"Urgh, I could try to make the climb anyway…"

"I would highly advise against it." Fi spoke up before Zelda could even continue the thought. The former royal huffed, crossing her arms, looking at the spirit.

"I'm not that bad at climbing!" Zelda defended. Fi didn't even hesitate in responding though.

"It is not a question of skill. Even the most skilled mountain climber could slip to their death in the rain." The spirit spoke bluntly, and if she could emote Zelda would imagine she'd be giving her a look of exasperation.

"Alright fine," Zelda sighed, "no climbing. You can float and hover though, couldn't you just float us down?" The spirit usually hovered slightly off the ground. Now she was standing, but Zelda had seen her seemingly walk on air.

"I have no arms Princess. It is unlikely you would be able to hang onto me for such a feat." Zelda blushed in embarrassment at that, inwardly cursing herself for forgetting such a detail. With how the spirit's cloak hung over her body, one wouldn't even notice the lack of appendages. It made Zelda wonder even more why Hylia would create such a spirit, but Fi was being even cagey about her creation and past. So it was unlikely she would find out anytime soon.

"Right, okay. We're staying another day here then." Zelda really would have prefered moving on, but it did give her more time to practice her archery. After her break down before, Zelda was antsy to get moving. Unsurprisingly to Zelda, nothing had happened at the temple. It looked like the woman bidding her to come here was nothing but a strange dream.

Despite that, Zelda didn't wish to linger in the forgotten temple. She felt strange. As if someone was watching her and if it wasn't for the shelter it provided, she shouldn't even have made camp here.

Setting out of the temple, Fi took shelter within the Master Sword. Zelda went about gathering breakfast. It wasn't raining as hard at the moment, and Zelda hoped that was a sign that soon the weather would break. Over by a pond Zelda noticed a group of heron strolling by. The birds lazily dipping their heads in the water.

Stomach growling, Zelda bit her lip. It would be difficult, but she could probably prepare a bird to eat with her few supplies. Maybe she could even salvage something to make it easier to skin from one of the many ruined buildings around.

Crouching low, Zelda pulled her bow out and started out moving closer to the pond. Taking a deep breath. This was her first attempt at shooting something live. A small part of her felt bad for the animal, but in the grand scheme of things, something else would try to kill and eat the bird, and it wasn't like she was murdering the animal for fun.

Notching the arrow, Zelda took another deep breath and raised the bow, taking aim. Letting go, the arrow soared through the air, at once all the birds heads jumped up, hearing the noise. A splash echoed, and Zelda cursed inwardly as all the herons flew away, completely unharmed.

" _Your aim was off by six centimeters."_ Zelda heard Fi's voice chime in her head, and Zelda frowned, hanging her head. How Fi could make that calculation so easily Zelda would never know. Getting up from her crouched position, she walked down to the pond. Spotting her arrow sticking out of the shallow water, Zelda retrieved it, sticking it back in her quiver.

" _Perhaps you will fair better trying with fish, Princess."_ Fi suggested, no doubt noticing the dejected slump of Zelda's shoulders. The pond got deeper and Zelda saw fish swimming about within it.

Feeling a new wave of determination, Zelda remembered Link being able to catch a fish with his bare hand. Surely she could do so with a bow and arrow what Link could do without! Moving to a new spot, Zelda shivered as she stepped into deeper water. Her body already started to cool down from standing out in the rain.

Getting ready, Zelda took aim and then went still, letting the fish get comfortable with her nearby presence. The water still wasn't that deep, so even if she missed it would be easy to retrieve her arrow and try again.

Zelda wasn't sure how long she stood there, but she waited for the fish to swim into her line of sight. Once it happened she let the arrow loose, a splash and the frantic fleeing of fish followed.

Hurrying over to where her arrow was sticking out of the water Zelda let out a cry of triumph. A fish was stuck by the arrow flailing with the last of its strength. Blood clouded the water slightly.

Wasting no time, Zelda pulled the fish out of the water along with her arrow. The fish struggled in her grasp for a moment, but it was losing blood fast. Out of the water now, it would perish. Zelda was positively glowing with pride, she never had to catch her own food before. It wasn't really much, but it felt like a huge step. A fish was a huge, far cry from a monster, but if Zelda could learn to survive on her own. She could learn to fight and defend herself, couldn't she?

When she was sure the fish was dead, Zelda put it in her bag. She didn't have anything to wrap it in or carry with, so making sure it didn't sully her map would have to do. Feeling confident now, Zelda went to try for another fish. She hadn't had a real meal in days, so the extra food would be welcomed.

The second fish came almost as easy as the first. She missed the first shot, but after an inward curse and another few minutes of waiting for the fish to settle, a second fish was pinned by an arrow ready for Zelda to harvest.

After that, her clothes were thoroughly soaked through with rain now, even her long sleeved under shirt. Her feet felt numb from standing in the pond for so long and she felt herself shiver. Getting out of the pond, Zelda gathered some more acorns and apples before heading back to the temple.

Once she was under the dry safety of the temple, Fi appeared before her. The thin spirit looked over Zelda's drenched state.

"There is an eighty-five percent chance you are going to become ill due to your time spent in the rain." Zelda gave the spirit a sheepish grin, untying her hair from its bun and shaking her head to get some of the excess water out.

"I'll be fine Fi. I didn't hear you protesting when I was out there."

"I did, you were too focused in your task to hear me though." The spirit deadpanned, Zelda blinked, staring at the spirit. She didn't recall hearing Fi's voice, but the spirit was right.

She had been focusing pretty hard on catching the fish.

"Sorry. On the bright side, I'm feeling fairly confident that I won't starve before even reaching any of the divine beasts." Zelda spoke as she kicked off her boots and pulled off her gloves. Drying off her hands as best she could, she got to work starting the fire. She was running out of kindling, much of everything outside was too soaked to burn. She would probably have enough tonight, so hopefully the rain would let up.

After several minutes, Zelda was no closer to getting a fire started then when she started. The air was too damp and her hands too wet. At this rate, she wouldn't get to reap the benefits of her first successful fishing adventure. Sighing, Zelda thought on how she could get the fire to start. Maybe she could dry her hands on Fi's cloak? It may be rude to ask though.

" _Do you need some help young one?"_ Zelda jumped, not recognizing the voice. Spinning around, the former royal's eyes widened, coming face to face with a stranger. No… not a stranger. Zelda has seen this woman before.

Beautiful blonde hair, a crown perched on top her head with a gleaming red jewel. She was dressed like the picture perfect royal straight out of legend. She looked much better than Zelda ever thought herself able. This woman carried an air that held a kind of calming wisdom that all would stop to listen to.

Slightly panicking, Zelda looked to Fi to see the spirit wasn't moving. She wasn't even looking to where the strange woman was!

" _Do not worry, to her and all of this world around us, time is frozen."_ Zelda got ready to dispute how something so absurd could be happening, but then she looked outside. Gasping, Zelda hurried to the temple's entrance. Outside the rain had stopped, but not in the way one would think.

Zelda gazed at millions of raindrops frozen in air. Trees and plants frozen in the midst of a wind gust that wasn't happening. Herons frozen mid flight, feet barely off the ground.

" _I don't have the power to keep this up for long, but this has been a long time coming, my dear."_ Zelda spun around, facing the woman. She didn't appear threatening, if anything she kind of reminded Zelda of her mother. A gentle, serene look about her, kind eyes that spoke of a silent wisdom, and she seemed very welcoming.

" _I'm not going to hurt you. Take a deep breath. You're doing fine."_ Zelda hadn't even realized her breathing had picked up, and she was teetering on the edge of another break down.

"W-Who are you? What's happening!?" Zelda blurted out, not caring if she sounded rude. The woman didn't seem to care. In fact, She seemed pleased that Zelda found her voice and spoke:

" _I am Zelda. Queen Zelda Alva Hyrule. Though, I suppose you are Queen now as well. What is happening is you are finally tapping into the magic that flows through your veins."_ The woman clasped her hands together and smiled, seeming to praise the new Queen. Zelda flinched at the very idea that she was a queen now. She wanted to address that there was no kingdom of Hyrule right now, but there were more pressing issues right now.

"What are you talking about? This isn't like the sealing magic! And I didn't even do that on purpose! I didn't even think anything would happen if I came to the Temple of Time! I thought I was just dreaming, wait... maybe I am dreaming… Fi did warn me I could become ill…" Zelda trailed off her mind, already putting the scenario together where she got back from fishing, passed out on the temple's floor, or maybe even in the pond itself.

" _Peace child, calm yourself."_ The woman spoke evenly, but Zelda wasn't sure how one could be calm in this situation. Time was frozen, and a woman from her dreams was standing before her claiming to bear the same name as her!

" _You are not hallucinating. Do you not know the tales of the Hero of Time?"_ There wasn't a child in Hyrule that hadn't heard the old story of the Hero of Time, but Zelda failed to see what that had to do with now.

" _I ruled these lands during that time. I was the one who sent the hero on his quest and caused Hyrule to almost fall to ruin."_ Through the slow processing that her mind was going through, Zelda tried to understand that she was talking to the old queen that ruled during one of Hyrule's most trying times." _You appear to be very disconnected from your ancestors, young one."_ Zelda did pick up on the statement she made, but wasn't quite sure what the old queen meant.

"I know the stories. You hide from evil for seven years in disguise." The older woman appeared to stifle a giggle at Zelda's words.

" _Stories? Hmpf, it has been quite some time though, hasn't it…"_ She held up her pointer finger, _"That is history, though, my dear. I'm rather insulted that my own descendant chalks my deeds off as a mere story."_ Zelda blushed, as the woman laughed lightly. She quickly recovered though, embarrassment turning to anger.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't have a teacher to teach me these things! Besides, story or history does it really matter?" She threw her arms up in a rush of emotion, "I still have no clue how this magic I supposedly have works, if at all!" Of course Zelda did save Link with some sort of magic. But as days went on without even the slightest hint of it, Zelda was becoming convinced it was a fluke.

The woman didn't seem bothered by her outburst.

" _We tried contacting you many of times, young one, but you were so convinced that you couldn't access your magic that you were blocking it yourself."_ Zelda frowned, she couldn't deny that's how she felt when it came to magic, but she wouldn't tell the strange woman that. Instead, she chose to gather more information, it was the safer option. The option that made sense to Zelda.

"We?" The woman nodded, taking a few steps, turning her gaze on the goddess statue behind her.

" _Your other ancestors, the first Zelda, the Queen of the Era of Twilight, and me, Queen of the Era of Time. The goddess' blood that runs through our family allows you to call upon our aid. Our knowledge, our wisdom, has always been at your disposal."_ The ancient queen turned back at Zelda as she finished her statement, making the younger girl freeze.

"You tried to contact me..?" Zelda looked back, trying to think of anything in her life she might have missed. Something that seemed magical and unexplained.

" _Yes. As soon as it became clear how you were struggling with your powers, we tried to intervene and help. You must have pushed us aside, believing us to be dreams of unimportance."_ Zelda wouldn't deny she tried to ignore her dreams. Ever since her mother died, her dreams varied from the darkest horrors she could think of to strange and nonsensical. She had dreamed of a woman before though but she always put it off as her own insecurities about the goddess given powers she should have.

"I… can't even do right by my own ancestors." Zelda hung her head, feeling tears threaten to escape her eyes, "How am I ever to stop Calamity? Everyone I knew is gone, I don't know how to use these powers..." All she had was Fi, but it would be cruel to drag the sword spirit along on a doomed mission.

A warm hand on her cheek forced Zelda to look up. The ancient queen was looking at her gently and Zelda wanted to pull away. She didn't deserve this kindness after ignoring her ancestors' attempts to help for so long.

" _You have never failed us Zelda, if anything, you are one of the best among us."_ Zelda's head snapped up at that. It couldn't be true! The story spoke of how the princess during the Era of Time spent seven years surviving alone. Zelda was barely making it by a week, and who knew how long she would last after that.

"You're wrong," she shook her head, "I could never compare to your deeds. The kingdom of Hyrule is no more, because of me. All I have is ruins and a sword that doesn't really belong to me." For some reason though, this brought a chuckle out of the old queen. Zelda watched her confused, and the older woman smiled kindly at her descendant.

" _You speak of our deeds, but forget your own. That barrier off in the distance has been containing Ganon for some time. Is that nothing?"_ Zelda looked away, drawing away from the old queen.

"Fi did most of that. I was barely coherent at the time." Again, this statement seemed only to please the older royal.

" _Ah Fi, to wake her up is not a small feat you know. In life, I would admit I never even heard her voice speak once, nor did the hero of my time. The same could be said for the Queen during the Era of Twilight."_ Zelda wanted to argue that Fi woke of her own choice, but the older queen continued.

" _Tell me: are you not fully committed to stopping the Calamity, even if it could mean your death?"_

"Of course! I have to try! Calamity will destroy everything! I can't just sit by and let that happen even if…" She took a breath, "…even if I fail." So long as there was still life left in Hyrule, she had to try and save it. The older queen clapped her hands together. Upon pulling them apart, an ember burned brightly between her hands. Red, hot flames burned between her palms, and Zelda took a step back, afraid of the display.

" _Then take my power, Din's Fire, and use it to scorch Hyrule's foes to cinders."_ The older queen pushed her hands out towards Zelda, and the flame went shooting at her. She prepared to feel pain, but the ember shot at her chest, disappearing as soon as it hit her. A warmth suddenly bloomed in her chest though, quickly spreading to the rest of her body before centering itself in her hands. Holding up her hand, she clenched a fist before opening it, gasping when small embers spawned in the hand. Closing her fist again, the flame disappeared. She looked to the elder queen, eyes wide.

" _You may not know it, but this time is different. The evil that spawned from Demise is at its strongest yet weakest. You can defeat it without the hero of this era and seal it back to the depths where it belongs. Grow stronger, young one. Hone your skills. Seek out guidance from your other ancestors. The first Zelda rests in a temple long forgotten even during your time, and go to the Great Bridge of Hylia to meet the Queen of the Era of Twilight."_ Zelda wanted to ask more questions, about magic, about how she could ever possibly defeat Calamity Ganon. However, the woman was fading from this world and Zelda felt like she had just been pulled out of water.

* * *

"Princess. Are you alright?" Zelda froze, gasping for breath. Looking around, she was sitting on the ground next to her kindling she had been trying to light aflame. Fi was next to her leaning down, looking as concerned as the expressionless spirit could.

Zelda didn't reply to Fi's question, she felt cold and was shivering from the wetness of her clothes. Her mind was buzzing and she wasn't even sure if what just happened was real. There was one way to find out though. Looking at her hand, Zelda clenched a fist, willing fire to burn in her hand like before.

When she opened her palm, fire sprung from it, small embers shooting out in every direction. Zelda let out a yelp of surprise. Quickly calming herself, Zelda relaxed her hand, and the fire too relaxed.

"Impressive, Princess. I thought you stated you had no knowledge of magic." Fi spoke, while Zelda stared in wonder at the flame happily dancing in her hand. Unlike normal fire that was a mix of oranges and blue, the fire in Zelda's hand was white and red, burning so hot her hand and the sleeve of her shirt were already dry. It didn't burn Zelda though, to the former royal's wonder.

Carefully, Zelda lowered her hand to the wood, catching flame almost immediately. The fire turned back to its normal coloring once it was out of Zelda's hand, but the one she still clutched remained as it was. Closing her fist again, the fire was snuffed out as if it was never there. Zelda stared at the fire burning in wonder for another moment before finally answering Fi.

"I didn't... but I'm starting to…"

* * *

 ** _A.N. Just a final note if anyone was wondering Alva is the head canon middle name of the Ocarina of Time Zelda. Believe it or not my friend and I have an entire alternate Zelda universe planned out from Skyward Sword all the way up to Breath of the Wild. Our plan is to put up fics of each major game and basically make it all connect to each other. We're just putting up Breath of the Wild's first because why not we plan on making all the fics be able to stand alone, but technically connect to each other. This fic here we actually already have written up to chapter 20 still ongoing we just take awhile to editXD. With that small ramblings from me though hope you all enjoyed the chapter and reviews are loved see you guys next time._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Finally!" Zelda exclaimed looking up at the clear sky above her, "Looks like things are looking up, Fi!"

The sword spirit appeared next to Zelda, observing the lack of rain. "She seems to be feeling better," the sword spirit thought, "or at least feeling her best since Calamity appeared."

After her meeting with her ancestor from the Era of Time, Zelda had a new sense of confidence. She still knew little of magic or how it worked, but now she felt she could gain an understanding. After all, she spoke with her ancestor, that was a start! It was certainly more than all the silent praying had brought her through the years.

The fire she could spawn from hands now (thanks to her ancestor) was strange but Zelda was slowly getting a handle on it. Of course not without mistakes. Thinking back on it, she had accidentally set Fi's cloak on fire and nearly did the same to the entirety of the Great Plateau. It was fortunate it had been raining before or else the green plains of the plateau would be scorched black.

"Indeed, Princess. Before leaving, you should stock up on food. We have little knowledge of the landscape and whether more will be available later on." Fi advised. Zelda gave the spirit a wide grin. Fi hadn't seemed surprised when Zelda told her she spoke with one of the older queens, in fact Zelda wouldn't have been surprised if the spirit had known it would happen.

"Sounds like a plan," Zelda spoke as she began heading to one of the more wooded areas of the Plateau, "We'll gather some fruit and such. There's a river on the way to Kakariko, so we should be able to find fish there." She started scanning branches for fruit, "With luck I think we should be able to make it there in a few days." She only had one bag so how much she could carry was limited. Something was better than nothing though and soon Zelda's foraging proved fruitful, earning her a small supply of nuts and fruit. She worried it wouldn't last the few days she needed to travel, but she figured it would at least give her some energy in a pinch if they couldn't find anything else.

Satisfied, Zelda headed to the edge of the plateau. She gulped, looking down at the ground cliff's edge. If she were to fall she'd surely die.

" _If it soothes your concerns, you have already made the climb before."_ Fi's voice chimed, the spirit no doubt sensing her unease, _"In theory, if you've done it before, you are able to do it again."_

Taking a deep breath Zelda nodded, "Thanks Fi." The sword spirit's attempt to make her feel better about making the climb down was appreciated.

Without another word Zelda lowered herself over the edge, and began climbing down. Starting at the top going down, Zelda decided, was much worse than going up. At least with up she didn't have to look down. Now though, she had to make sure to watch her footing and that meant looking down. Seeing the dizzying height made Zelda's stomach queasy, but she held firm to the cliff side as she made her descent.

Slowly the ground got closer, and Zelda felt herself relax as she got to a survivable fall distance. She felt her muscles strain at the effort of climbing but after doing it once already, she was prepared for it this time.

After so long the ground was only about a foot, perhaps a little more, away. Zelda pushed herself off the cliff, her feet landing somewhat unsteadily on the ground. Taking a moment to gain her balance, the hylian panted for a moment, using her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Then she grinned looking up at the cliff she just scaled, letting a sense of accomplishment fall over her. Or… maybe it was the feeling of actually falling… because she felt something large hit her body, causing her to topple over with a yelp.

A wet tongue licked her face, and Zelda felt a familiar, large, furry body settle on top of her. With a grunt, Zelda tried to push the wolf off, but the beast merely started licking her face more adamantly. She heard the sound of Fi's body manifesting and out of the corner of her eye, the familiar purple-blue cloak. Her vision was covered mostly by the wolf's face, two bright eyes stared back at Zelda.

"I believe that is the wolf you fed days ago, Princess. It appears to have waited for your return." Fi spoke, calmly, while Zelda tried in vain to push the beast off. She did take note, though, that the wolf was still grossly thin. Its bones stabbing her uncomfortably as the beast rested its body on her.

"I can see that..." Zelda sputtered, trying to avoid getting a mouthful of wolf's tongue as it continued to lick her. After several more licks, the animal finally relented, allowing itself to be pushed off.

Zelda got back to her feet, using her sleeve to wipe her face with a disgusted groan. The wolf barked at her, tail up and ears perked up as if pleased with its work. Despite wanting to, Zelda couldn't remain angry at such a display. Experimentally, she reached out, touching the wolf's head. The wolf panted happily, moving forward so the hylian's hand would run down his head and neck.

Smiling and chuckling dryly, Zelda scratched the wolf's head, earning a pleased chuff in response.

"What are you still doing here, boy? Don't you have a pack to get back to?" Zelda asked the wolf, feeling slightly silly for speaking to the animal. The wolf let out a whine though, moving closer to Zelda and shoving his body against her.

"Do you want to come with us boy?" Zelda offered. The wolf perked up at that. Moving from Zelda, it barked at her, tail up again, panting happily. Zelda let out a small laugh at the sight. The animal's actions were far more akin to a domesticated dog than that of a fearsome wolf and right now, in its current state, Zelda didn't think the animal could even take on weak prey animals.

"Princess, there is a high probability that this wolf will attempt to eat your supplies or even attack you once it gets back to its full strength. Is it really wise to allow it to accompany us?" Fi spoke up, breaking her streak of silence up until now. Zelda gave the spirit a reassuring smile.

"Have a heart, Fi!" Zelda knelt down scratching the wolf's head again, "Look at this wittle boy!" The wolf didn't pass up the opportunity to lick Zelda's face again now that she was closer. Fi didn't seem impressed, but she didn't seem ready to push the argument.

"Very well, Princess. I would advise you to think about obtaining food as soon as possible. It is unlikely the wolf will be satisfied with the small amount of fruit you have." With that, Fi disappeared. The wolf jumped to its feet, barking several times at the space Fi once occupied and moved away from Zelda, going to sniff the spot as if searching for the spirit.

"Don't worry boy, Fi's fine!" Zelda said with a laugh, going over to give the wolf a pat on the head. The wolf barked, seeming to understand her.

"If you want to travel with us you're going to need a name, huh?" The wolf barked, panted, and sat down, letting Zelda pet his head some more. Laughing, she obliged, scratching the wolf with both her hands and earning a pleased noise from the animal.

"How about…" She thought, "...Twilight?" It was told in legend that in the Era of Twilight the hero had turned into a mighty wolf, the form being brought upon by contact with the Twilight Realm. It seemed a fitting name for a strange wolf that seemingly wanted to follow Zelda.

Standing up, Zelda gave Twilight one last pat before adjusting her bow and bag on her back.

"Alright, let's go Twilight!" Zelda prompted, causing Twilight to jump to his feet and let out an excited bark. Pulling out her map, Zelda checked to make sure she was picking the correct road and headed off, Twilight following at her side.

The sun was out today, a stark contrast to the last two days of non-stop rain. Zelda could see the Dueling Peaks in the distance, appearing much the same as they did in the past.

Twilight stayed at her side as she walked. Only going off to chase a butterfly once before quickly returning to the former royal's side.

It was nice. Zelda never really did like traveling alone. She had done it of course, because to travel with others meant she'd be found quicker by her father. With Fi, and now this excitable wolf, Zelda really felt like she wasn't alone. Things were looking up. She was coming to understand her magic abilities now and with the company, Zelda almost felt like she was able to do something. Maybe not stop Ganon, but she was sure that there was some way for her to contribute. And that was progress. This thought made Zelda hold her head up a little higher, a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

Fi was not sure what to make of their newest companion. The wolf was strange, and Fi had little data on the species to reference it to anything. Fi felt the animal was strange. It followed them as they traveled down the road, every so often Zelda would give the wolf a pat on the head or encouraging words. The sword spirit remembered her first master acted similarly to his loftwing. Perhaps Zelda was latching onto the companion since she was on this journey alone? Alone aside from Fi, of course. But Fi knew she wasn't the best traveling companion.

She didn't ponder the thought any longer though, if the wolf became a threat to Zelda, Fi would deal with it. For now though, it wasn't hurting anyone, so she decided to let the wolf be. Instead, she focused on their surroundings.

When rested in the sword, her sight was limited, as she had no eyes or body. She could sense the world around her by seeing the aura that living things gave off. Zelda's aura was a blinding gold that Fi couldn't focus on for too long or else everything would dull in comparison. The wolf following was a mass of mossy green that mingled harmoniously with the sprinkling of soft greens that came from the grassy fields around them. There were no monsters around them, creatures of malice were black holes that absorbed all color around them like parasites on the world.

While in her physical form the world was slightly clearer, but Fi had never truly seen anything. Or at least, not in recent memory, only the colors and shapes of people's auras. Briefly, Fi wondered if she ever did see the world as Zelda and her master did, but she pushed the thought away. She had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Fi? ...Fi? Are you sleeping? D-Do you even sleep—Wait… That's rather rude to ask, isn't it? I hope I'm not waking you up..." Zelda's voice jolted Fi from her thoughts, she hadn't even realized the former royal was calling upon her. The spirit didn't sense any danger around them, so it must have just been Zelda wanting to interact.

" _I do not sleep, Princess. I was not paying attention. I apologize. How may I serve you?"_ She heard the former royal chuckle and the wolf let out a bark.

"Nothing important, I just wanted to know if you wanted to stretch your legs for a bit." Zelda explained, leaving Fi quite confused.

" _Stretch my legs?"_ Fi repeated. The sword spirit didn't really have a body that required stretching, so Zelda's query was perplexing.

"You know: Walk with us… out of the sword? You don't have to, but I thought it might be nice. It can't be comfortable to be inside the sword all the time." While not understanding why the former royal would want her physical presence, the spirit still obliged and compiled in a flash of light, standing next to Zelda.

"I have no concept of 'comfort'. I feel nothing when inside the sword." Fi clarified, before Zelda could respond though, the wolf barked, and suddenly a mass of wolf was upon Fi. The spirit tensed, not used to anything touching her physical form. The wolf jumped on its hind legs, putting its front paws on Fi's shoulders for balance as he licked her face. Fi heard Zelda giggling before the large animal was pulled off her.

"Awww! Twilight missed you!" Zelda said, still laughing. Fi failed to see humor in the wolf's actions. It was good to hear the hylian so happy though. It was actually the first time Fi had heard the former royal laugh genuinely.

"I have not been present in the world for that long. It is unlikely the wolf has any feelings regarding me." A whine from the wolf followed Fi's words, but Fi ignored it. Zelda laughed again, taking a step towards Fi.

"You hurt his feelings! it's okay Twilight, you'll win her over soon!" The wolf barked, and Fi was about to argue that there was nothing to win over. Suddenly though, Zelda was close to her, and the sword spirit startled, almost drawing away.

"Hold still for a second - you have wolf slobber all over your face." Zelda, using Fi's cloak, gently wiped the spirit's face, removing any slobber left over from the wolf's greeting. Fi tensed again, like with the wolf, but this time was different. Zelda's hands were gentle and Fi found herself somewhere else.

" _Fi, please, you can't…" Said a voice the spirit couldn't place. Gentle hands tried to clean blood tangled hair._

" _I'm fine."_

 _Fi heard her own voice hiss. It was different though. It sounded… human… almost. This was not the normal monotone that Fi knew her voice to be._

" _Your arms…"_

" _I'm fine!" She insisted, "Leave me alone!"_

"Fi..? Fi..!" The sword spirit jolted at Zelda's voice as her world came back into focus. Checking her surroundings, she was back on the road with Zelda and the wolf, as they were before. Inwardly the spirit shuddered. These flashbacks were getting worse. It was getting harder for Fi to stay grounded in reality.

"I am still functioning, Princess." Fi could feel the doubtful look Zelda was giving her.

"Are you sure?" She let out a worried laugh, "You… spaced out there for a moment." Fi couldn't tell the former royal that she was questioning her entire past and whether she was alive at some point or not. Zelda had enough to worry about and logically putting more stress on her would only hinder the mission to stop Calamity.

"I apologize. I was merely distracted for a moment. It will not happen again." Fi could still sense the doubtful look on Zelda's face but the former royal relented.

"A-Alright then, let's get going. We're almost to Proxim Bridge. With luck we'll be in Kakariko in the next day or two." Zelda said, excitement at the progress shown clear in her voice. Fi nodded, following the hylian as they continued on their way. She pushed the flashback to the back of her mind, repeating the same thought to herself over and over: "after this is over, and the Master Sword was put to rest, it wouldn't matter anyway." Fi figures she will simply go back to sleep and everyone in this era will pass on before she wakes again, if that even were to happen again.

* * *

"Proxim Bridge, still intact after all this time!" Zelda hummed to herself, quickly scribbling the bridge's location onto her map. While she did so, Twilight was off chasing a group of herons, who flew off before the wolf was able to catch any. Fi was standing not to far off, unblinking eyes looking off in the distance.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky and Zelda was pleased with the distance they'd covered. Testing to make sure her ink was dry enough, Zelda folded her map back up, pocketing it.

"Twilight!" Zelda called. The wolf, who was circling the spot the birds had been at, perked up upon being called before happily trotting back to the former royal.

Heading across the bridge, Zelda spotted someone leaning against the stone railing: a hylian man holding a spear in one hand, his other hand positioned over his eyes to block the sun while he looked into the distance.

"Hello there!" Zelda greeted. The man jumped but quickly relaxed upon seeing it was just Zelda and her companions.

"Afternoon Miss, fine day for traveling today, huh?"

Zelda smiled, it was surprising how normal this felt. Even with the threat of Calamity looming in the distance, one could almost forget that it was even a threat at all.

"Most definitely! Are you on a trip yourself?" Zelda asked, stopping by the man. Twilight had already gone off to explore the other side of the bridge. Fi remained silent behind Zelda, getting a strange look from the man. However, since she wasn't hovering off the ground, one could just think that she was an odd looking hylian and not a few millennia old sword spirit.

"Nah," The hylian threw his hand, "Name's Brigo. I just watch this bridge to keep it clear of monsters. A lotta folks cross through here, it'd be a shame if it got infested." Brigo explained, a proud smile on his face. Zelda had to admire his goal. Without being ordered to by anyone, he was taking upon a task that could spell danger, even death, to himself. But in order to help others, he did so anyway.

"That's quite noble of you," Zelda smiled.

Brigo rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush surfacing on his cheeks "Just doin' what I can, Miss…"

"Zelda." She motioned behind her, "And this is Fi." Then motioning toward the other end of the bridge to the wolf, who was now rolling in grass. "And the wolf that ran by is Twilight."

Brigo let out a short whistle. "Some group ya got! Haven't seen no one with a wolf since I visited the Faron region. Buncha those tribes down there have em' as huntin' dogs." A curious thought, Zelda thought: perhaps Twilight was once a hunting animal for someone else? It would certainly explain why he was so friendly and followed commands with ease.

"Tribes? I've never been to the Faron region." A small lie. Zelda had been to the region, but not for a long time. Clearly things had changed.

"After the Great Calamity, y'know, everyone was scattered and dyin' off. Sos' a buncha people formed roamin' tribes and they been movin' 'round ever since. They're a pretty rough bunch but mostly stay in the Faron and Hebra regions."

Zelda hummed in understanding. It made sense not everyone would be complacent in hiding in small villages, but it did make the nagging sense of guilt return to her. Her people wouldn't be forced to travel around like vagabonds if it wasn't for her.

Fi must have sensed her guilt creeping up on her, because surprisingly the sword spirit spoke up:

"Are these tribes violent?"

Brigo shrugged, leaning back against the bridge's railing. "Depends on the tribe I guess. They'll sometimes help the villages clear out monsters, but mostly keep to themselves. Sometimes ya hear about tribes fightin' each other over huntin' grounds, but that's about it."

That was good Zelda supposed. She would have to keep these tribes in mind moving forward. After all, they were her people. After Ganon was defeated, it might take some convincing that it was safe to settle down again.

"Thanks for the info, we should probably be heading off though." Zelda gave a small wave, beginning to walk again.

"Course! Hope to see ya crossin' again." Brigo said with a smile giving a friendly wave goodbye, "May the goddess watch over ya travels." Meeting Twilight on the other side, the wolf, now covered in grass, happily trotted back to Zelda.

Following the river up towards the Dueling Peaks was rather uneventful. On the other side of the river, Zelda saw what looked like a camp of bokoblins but she still wasn't confident enough with her skills to go looking for a fight. Instead, she looked around for potential food sources.

Spotting a group of fish swimming around the edge of the river, Zelda pulled out her bow. It was a more challenging shot since the fish were more mobile in the river and a missed shot could mean a lost arrow getting swept away in the current.

Zelda took a breath and let an arrow fly. She heard a splash! and within a moment a dead fish floated to the surface, an arrow stuck through its body. Quickly, Zelda scooped the fish out of the water, a proud smile on her face. Twilight barked, tongue lolling out of his mouth, staring at the food. Laughing, Zelda softly pulled the arrow out of the fish before tossing it to Twilight (who caught it flawlessly). The wolf inhaled the fish, licking his lips, satisfied.

"Your skill is improving greatly, Princess." Fi noted, a hint of actual admiration slipping into her usual monotone.

"Good thing too. I'd… rather not starve." Zelda stated half-jokingly as she wiped the arrow tip off on her pants before slipping it back into her quiver. Fi didn't respond to that, but there was the slightest of nods from her.

The group continued on their way. Every so often, Zelda would stop to try and catch a fish she saw lingering by the edge of the river (However, she did end up missing one, and sadly, lost an arrow). In the end, it was worth it - having caught four fish, giving all but one to Twilight. She could cook the last one up for dinner later for herself.

Reaching the Dueling Peaks, the large mountains towered above. Passing through them always made Zelda feel small in comparison.

"Hey Fi," Zelda prompted the sword spirit, who turned her gaze to the hylian to show she was listening.

"There's a story about this place." She pointed to the break in between the two mountains before continuing, "It's said that a dragon god split the mountain in two so that the people could pass through. Have you ever seen a dragon?" She turned back to Fi with a child-like glow to her eyes, "Were they alive once? No one in current times has ever seen one." Zelda was curious. After all, many of the things she'd come to know for the past few days had been challenged. And who wouldn't want to know if dragons actually once roamed Hyrule!

"Her Grace, Hylia once tasked three great dragons to protect the surface of Hyrule." Fi spoke, following Zelda's gaze up at the sky peeking out from between the mountains above them. "I am actually curious myself to know if they survived or if they reincarnated."

"That's incredible!" Excitement at new information bubbled in Zelda's chest. "Did you ever meet them?" She always did love learning new things, even things not related to the ancient Sheikah tech she worked on so much. Any knowledge was useful knowledge to Zelda and she was glad Fi was being more forthcoming about this information.

"I encountered all three during my mission with my original master: Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru." Already Zelda noted that the names of the regions of the land took them so from the dragons. An interesting note to take as she never stopped to think who or what her land was named after. Fi continued, "They taught my master the 'Song of the Hero'. I myself did not interact with them much. My task was to aid my master."

"Your… first master… what was he like? You seem to be very loyal to him." A silly question. It was told in legend that the sword was always loyal to the one who wielded it, but Fi had to have her own thoughts on the matter. Zelda doubted Fi would just let any old person use the Master Sword.

"He was an outstanding individual. I am pleased to have called him Master… and friend, I suppose. He would be displeased if I did not include that." Fi paused for a moment as if lost in memories of the old hero. "I did not understand mortals very well when we began our journey. However, as we continued, my master helped so many people across the land. Most of them he did not need to. Yet he did so without intention for any personal gain." The spirit went silent again and Zelda frowned.

"Do you miss him?"

The spirit didn't look at her. Even Twilight noticed the spirit's change in demeanor. Going over to her, the wolf nudged his nose against her side.

"He is never really gone. His spirit is reborn and we meet again in a different time. A different life." Fi's voice had lost its monotone but it certainly sounded like she was trying to keep it. Zelda wanted to say something to comfort the sword spirit but she feared anything she said the spirit would reject.

"You and him are fairly similar." Fi said suddenly, causing Zelda to sputter.

"M-Me? Similar to the Hero of Skies!?" The idea was insane! Zelda was nothing like the hero! The Hero of Skies destroyed the first incarnation of the evil Hylia fought against. There was no way Zelda held any similarities to him. Zelda would be lucky if she shared similarities to her own ancestor of that time!

"Yes. He, too, often questioned me with frivolous queries that held no value to our current quest. He once asked what my favorite color was."

"What is your favorite color?" Zelda asked smiling, cutting Fi off because she was genuinely curious and because she knew it would fluster the sword spirit.

"I fail to see how that is relevant to our situation. Please do not follow in my master's footsteps. Many people of the surface thought he was insane with how he talked to me without my physical form being taken."

Zelda giggled at that, she could already see herself doing the same. She was already used to the familiar weight of the Master Sword on her back. Talking to Fi, even when she wasn't standing before her, was already becoming second nature.

"Well, now I think I have to know! Someone has to uphold the legacy of the great Hero of Skies! At worst, people think I'm a little crazed. It wouldn't be the worst people have said about me..."

"The Princess of Nothing but Failure" was probably the worst thing Zelda had ever been called. After that, being called crazy for talking to a sword was nothing in comparison. At least Zelda knew she wasn't crazy and she actually had the sword spirit to talk to.

"Maybe if you tell me your favorite color now I'll refrain from asking about it in the presence of others." Zelda teased, laughing slightly at the expressionless gaze staring at her.

"It is irrelevant data. I now regret telling you about my master. It seems you want to emulate his behavior."

Zelda laughed at that, she hoped somewhere the spirit of the Hero of Skies was getting a good laugh at this. The former royal got the feeling this was exactly why the hero questioned Fi, too.

"There are worse people to emulate. Come on Fi, just answer the question..! Or I could give a different one so I'm not just copying the hero." Zelda grinned the entire time she spoke, enjoying the track this conversation had taken. She hadn't had a talk this laxed since before her mother died. It was always duty or the coming destruction of Ganon. Never something so silly.

If the spirit could, Zelda bet she would have sighed. After several moments of silence and Zelda watching the spirit expectedly, she finally relented.

"I find purple to be aesthetically pleasing." Fi spoke reluctantly and Zelda grinned.

"See, wasn't so hard! Mine's green by the way. I'll have to think of more 'frivolous' questions to ask." The hylian could almost feel the groan that the spirit wanted to give but refrained. Talking to Fi about random topics was certainly more entertaining than walking in silence. Plus, Zelda was pretty sure she just learned more about Fi in this one conversation than any other time she had tried to prompt the spirit to talk about herself.

"You should refrain. It is a waste your energy." Fi stated monotonously, keeping her gaze ahead.

"I'd beg to differ—" Zelda was about to continue but was suddenly pushed to the side by Fi. Within seconds, she saw why. Out of the water sprung a lizalfos spear, landing in the ground where Zelda once stood. The former royal stumbled backwards, nearly falling over.

She quickly righted herself though. Twilight hurried to her side, lips pulled up and releasing a gravelly growl. Fi stood in front of Zelda, between the monster and her.

"Stay back, Princess." Fi spoke softly before moving towards the monster to engage.

The lizalfos hissed, ripping its spear from the ground and lunging it towards the spirit.

Fi dodged out of the way using the spear's slow recovery to her advantage.

Zelda watched on as the two fought, Twilight at her heel growling. She didn't trust herself to try and hit the fast moving monster now. She might accidently hit Fi and Zelda wouldn't forgive herself for causing the spirit harm.

Something in the river caught her eye, though. Movement. Larger than a fish. The realization dawned on her, seeing the unmistakable horn from another lizalfos break the water's surface. Fi was too busy fighting the other one to notice its kin preparing to strike.

Quickly, Zelda pulled her bow out, drawing an arrow.

The beast poked its head up, ready to leap from the water. It was greeted with an arrow flying from Zelda's bow, nailing the monster's head and burrowing deep into its cheek.

The lizalfos let out a shriek, sinking back into the water.

It's cry brought the attention of its kin fighting Fi, giving the spirit the opportunity to jump and land on the beast's head.

A crack resonated, and the monster moved no more.

It's kin rocketed out of the water. Sickly, black malice running down its face from the arrow that was buried there.

The monster didn't last long against Fi, already injured as it was. It fell just like the other, hitting the ground with a thud. Malice leaking from its wound.

Fi stopped elegantly and turned to Zelda, "The threat has been neutralized, Princess." She stated calmly before walking away from the dead as if it were a normal, everyday thing.

Twilight barked, running over to the monsters to sniff them and confirm their deaths.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Zelda slung her bow back onto her back and went to retrieve her arrow. Unfortunately, the bow shaft was covered in the gunky malice seeping from the monster's head.

Unlike everything else that bled normal blood, monsters had malice running through their veins. Malice was a gunky, slime-like substance that came from Calamity Ganon. It was a toxic substance that would corrupt or kill anything that touched it. A single drop of malice could render an entire lake undrinkable or cause severe burns to any it touched.

The arrow was better off abandoned than risk injury to reuse it. It was possible to clear things of malice but they had never figured out how to do it. Legend went that the princess could cleanse things of Calamity's taint, but Zelda certainly didn't know how.

"Let's keep going then. The sun should be setting fairly soon." Zelda stated, looking grim at the deceased monsters.

They kept moving and Zelda made sure to look over the sword spirit for any damage done during the fight.

"Are you okay, Fi? That monster didn't hurt you, did it?" Looking the spirit over, Zelda saw no injuries. Then again she wasn't sure what to look for. She was fairly certain the spirit didn't bleed, so the hylian was uncertain if Fi could even sustain injuries like most.

"I am undamaged, Princess." The spirit reported, and Zelda believed her, spotting nothing amiss about the spirit.

Reaching the other side of the mountain pass, the hylian smiled at the last rays of sunlight hitting her face. The sun was dipping over the horizon now, and the orange rays made the river sparkle in the light.

Off in the distance, Zelda saw another vaguely horse shaped building. Another stable, she quickly realized.

Wasting no time, Zelda hurried over to the building. While staying at the other stable near the Great Hyrule Forest, she had learned that there were stables all across Hyrule now. They acted as safe places to stop during a trip across the land. Cooking pots were free to be used and they charged little for actual bedding. However anyone was free to camp out near the stable if they needed to.

Fi returned to the sword before anyone could see her. Though she seemed to be getting more lax about people other than Zelda seeing her, it would seem suspicious to see Fi not eat or sleep the entire night they'd stay there. The spirit decided it would probably be best to avoid the questions that'd be raised at that.

Zelda greeted the many other hylians that were mulling about the stable. One complimented the Master Sword strapped to her back, even asking if it was for sale. She politely declined and went off to the cooking pot to cook the fish she saved. Roasting the fish didn't take too long but the sun was nearly gone by then.

Feeding what she didn't eat to Twilight, Zelda found a nice spot not far from the stable. Underneath a tree, she sat her stuff next to her and settled down. Twilight curled up next to her, letting out a large yawn. Quickly, Zelda fell asleep, the quiet chorus of crickets becoming quite relaxing to the former royal.

She awoke to a startling awakening, Twilight had jumped up barking. Shaking her head, Zelda frowned and rubbed her eyes. The sun was just barely rising, its gentle rays painting over the land. She wondered what got the wolf so worked up.

"What's wrong boy?" She said tiredly, still adjusting to the sudden day.

Twilight barked, sniffing the spot where Zelda's bag sat. She gave the wolf a look, not seeing what was wrong. Then she blinked, figuring she was just tired.

Getting up, Zelda picked up her bag and bow, searching around, but it was gone. A shot of adrenaline sent panic straight to her heart as she looked around in vain. It was gone.

The Master Sword was gone. Fi along it...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys are great, and apologizes for the long wait, but we're back so enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 7

Zelda's heart was racing a mile a minute. The Master Sword was gone! She had placed the sword with the rest of her things next to her while she slept last night. Now all that was there was her bag!

"Fi?" Zelda called out, fear and panic rising in her voice. The logical side of her knew that with the sword gone Fi would not answer. She needed to hear the sword spirit though. Fi's voice would let her know she didn't just lose the most powerful weapon in Hyrule along with one of her only companions.

Twilight barked, bringing Zelda out of her panic stricken state. She looked to the wolf who was around where she had laid the sword. He sniffed around before raising his head to look at Zelda, barking again.

"Can you smell the sword?" She asked in hopeful desperation. Twilight barked again, sniffing around and barking.

Zelda didn't waste anytime grabbing what was left of her things and slinging them on her back. If Twilight could track the sword then that was their only option. They couldn't lose the Master Sword. Zelda shuddered to think what Fi must be going through right now. Someone must have stolen the sword while she slept, Zelda thought. It was the only explanation that made sense. That meant Fi was in the company of a stranger. Zelda had faith the spirit could handle herself in a fight, but Fi was unable to pick the Master Sword up. Even if the spirit struck down whoever stole her she would be unable to return to Zelda.

Twilight rushed over to the stable, Zelda close behind him. The former royal scanned the interior of the stable, just in case the thief was foolish and left it out in the open. People were just beginning to wake up and begin mulling about when the clerk spotted the frantic hylian:

"Somethin' wrong miss?"

Zelda's gaze snapped to the hylian man running the counter. Twilight was still sniffing around so she took the opportunity to approach him.

"Y-Yes, can you help me? I believe someone stole my sword. It's very important to me. Have you seen anyone pass through here with a long sword?" She moved her hands to approximate how long it was, "It has a purple, winged hilt. The blade is undamaged. You can't miss it."

"Hm…" The stableman hummed for a moment as if trying to remember. He idly wiped the counter with a rag. Zelda tried not to nervously pace but she could feel the anxiety welling up inside her.

"I remember you comin' by with it. Didn't see anything but don't know if you noticed some guy eyein' it up the whole time you were here."

Zelda gulped. She didn't notice anyone's eyes on her before. Inwardly she cursed herself for being so unobservant. Perhaps if she had been more vigilant she wouldn't be in this situation!

Twilight barked loudly and broke Zelda from her guilt ridden thoughts. The panicked hylian thanked the stableman who, in turn, gave a wish of luck in finding her sword. Going over to the wolf, Zelda knelt down to be at eye level.

"Do you have the scent? We have to find this man, Twilight." She looked the canine in the eyes desperately, "Fi could be in trouble!" Her words seemed to spur Twilight on, arising a bark.

Out of the corner of Zelda's eye she could see herself and Twilight getting a few odd looks. Remembering Brigo's words about how it was uncommon to have a wolf, she understood why but didn't care. Finding Fi and the Master Sword was more important than the thoughts of a few random people. After all, getting stares and looks of disapproval were nothing she hadn't faced before.

"Go, Twilight! Track Fi!"

Twilight barked, racing off down the road, veering to the right and heading eastward. Zelda followed as quickly as she could while still maintaining an air of caution. After all, what was in this direction nowadays was completely unknown to her. The road used to lead to Fort Hateno. Even farther - the Necluda Sea. But after the Calamity there was no telling what would be out this way.

There was still dozens of broken down guardians littering the field. Zelda could spot the old fort up ahead, the entire thing covered in decrepit guardian ruin. Twilight was rushing ahead towards the fort seemingly unbothered by the destroyed machines.

The already anxious princess tried not to pay any mind to them. Images of Link being beat and about to fall raced through her mind. She could recall the quick beeping of the guardian's laser about to fire extremely vividly. She took a deep breath to regain control of her mind; clenching her eyes shut then opening them again, Zelda instead focused on the wolf ahead of her. This, however, impaired her ability to scan her surroundings and suddenly she felt something hard hit her chest, flinging her backwards.

Her vision went spotty for a moment as she felt her back hit the ground. Twilight's growling filled her ears and the hylian groaned, sitting up and eventually getting back up.

Blinking the darkness away, she saw what had hit her: a bokoblin waiting alongside the road to jump travelers. In its one arm it flailed its wooden club. Twilight gripped its other arm in his jaw and bit down.

The monster bashed the wolf with its club, sending the wolf reeling with a yelp. The sound caused Zelda to jolt and spring to her feet. She had to help Twilight! The bokoblin was already approaching the animal to finish him off.

Pulling her bow from her back, Zelda quickly let an arrow loose at the monster. The beast let out a small grunt as the arrow struck its back. Seemingly only slightly injured, the beast released an angry growl as it rushed at Zelda.

She jumped back, avoiding the club smashing down. The weapon hit the ground, kicking up dirt and dust.

The bokoblin swung the club again as Zelda tried to notch another arrow. Just when she managed to get the arrow notched in the bow and draw the string, she let out a cry as the club swung at her, catching the bow, and throwing it to the side.

The bokoblin rushed forward to finish her off but with a loud, thunderous snarl. Twilight leapt on the monster's back and sank his teeth into the monster's shoulder. It dropped, its club failing to get Twilight off.

Lunging forward, Zelda grabbed the club.

The monster threw Twilight off. A pained yowl coming from the wolf as he hit the ground.

But before the monster could do anything else, Zelda swung the club with all her strength and hit the monster's large head.

The monster reeled from the strike but Zelda wasted no time swinging the club again. The beast was flung back, falling to the ground with a thud. Not taking any chances, the former royal swung the club downward, hitting the monster while it was down. The creature let out a breathless groan and ceased moving.

Zelda stood there, her breaths shaky and fast, club still sitting on the monster's gut. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, the hylian dropped the weapon. She stared at the lifeless creature for a moment before hearing a small whimper from Twilight. Turning, her eyes widened as she saw the wolf laying in the grass not far from her. She rushed over.

The wolf was struggling to stand up and Zelda carefully laid the animal's head in her lap, letting him rest there. Twilight let out a small, relieved bark as he curled close to Zelda.

"Just relax, you're okay." Zelda spoke, softly checking the wolf for any major wounds. It was concerning that Twilight was still so thin, she thought, it'd be easy for something to break his bones. Luckily, looking him over, nothing appeared broken.

Twilight let out a small whimper but stood up, getting off of Zelda.

"Are you fine to keep going?" The hylian asked caringly.

Twilight barked, causing her to smile softly at the animal as he moved around. His movements were more sluggish but Twilight sniffed the ground, catching the scent again, and heading off towards the fort. She stood up and looked at Twilight before following along more closely. Despite only knowing Zelda a few days, the wolf was already as loyal to her as any faithful hound could be.

As they followed the scent trail to Fi, Zelda realized just how much her own movements were hindered. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and hands. She would no doubt have some nasty bruising but feared that at the worst, one of her ribs could be fractured. However she was still moving, so Zelda assumed she had to be okay.

The aging remains of Fort Hateno were barely standing. Covered by deactivated guardians coupled with the woods behind it, the structure was close to being completely overtaken beyond recognition. Twilight led them past the fort into the woodlands behind, only stopping to sniff the ground again before barking and heading off, following the scent.

Eventually the treeline of the woods faded and in the distance, Zelda saw a clustering of windmills. A village, she realized, feeling a sense of pride and happiness at seeing her people thriving. She quickly refocused herself though. Twilight was barking and sniffing something laying on the side of the road.

Hope building, she approached it, picking it up and examining it, only to be left with a frown. It was the makeshift sheath she had been using to carry the sword. She held it out to Twilight to sniff:

"Alright boy, we're close can you still track it?" The wolf, understanding the command, took several moments catching the scent before barking and bounding forward, still following the road.

"Go, Twilight!" Zelda yelled, quickly following behind and hooking the sheathe back onto her belt for when they found the sword. She refused to believe they wouldn't find Fi and the sword.

After following the road for a bit longer, Twilight started growling. At first Zelda became worried they'd stumbled across another monster. Instead, he bounded forward towards someone curled up on the side of the road.

Rushing to follow the wolf, Zelda saw a man sitting and cradling his hand close to his chest. Twilight lunged at the man, jumping in front of him with a snarl.

The man jumped up, his eyes widening as he noticed Zelda following behind Twilight.

Looking him over, Zelda tried to remember seeing him at the stable but couldn't remember the face.

"You!" The man snapped, "What sort of witch are you!?" Zelda was startled at the sudden accusation and Twilight snapped his jaws right back at the man, making him yelp. It was then she saw why the man was cradling his hand - it was burned horribly. Charred, black skin covered his entire hand. The black char crawled up his wrist and arm like a virus. Zelda flinched at the sight, looking away and schooling her expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I believe you have something that belongs to me." She said in a stern and commanding tone, surprised at how sharp and forceful her words came out. Accompanied by Twilight's snarling, Zelda would say she sounded borderline threatening!

"Gah! Yeah, I took your sword but a demon or… some… THING… spawned from it and demanded I return it to you!"

By demon, it was obvious he meant Fi and Zelda frowned: the man clearly didn't heed the spirit's request.

"Then, why didn't you?" Zelda asked, leaning forward, watching as the man flinched, looking sheepish.

"I didn't think it would actually do anything! I thought it was just smoke and mirrors! But then look what that… _thing..._ did to my hand."

He held up the burnt appendage. Zelda would have felt sympathy if the man hadn't stolen the sword in the first place.

"Where is it? What did you do with her!?"

"Her?" The man's expression became pale. Zelda inwardly cursed herself for the slip of the tongue.

"It." She backtracked, "What did you do with _it_? Where. is. my. sword?" Zelda spoke slowly, drawing out every word as her emerald eyes pierced through the man. Twilight growled menacingly, stepping closer and snapping his jaws open and closed. The man stumbled away from the wolf, his expression paling as he shouted:

"You're a damn witch! I tossed the cursed thing to the side! I was too busy nursing my hand to bother with it. But I think I saw one of the brats from the village up ahead take it while I was distracted." Zelda glanced around to make sure the blade wasn't in sight.

"Alright… But if you're lying my friend here can, and will, find you to ask again." She motioned to Twilight as he snapped his jaws at the man again, causing him to jump back.

"I don't have it anymore! I swear! If I had known it housed a demon, I wouldn't have taken the damn thing in the first place!"

Zelda's eyebrow twitched at the accusation of Fi being demon. If the man had only known that he had attempted to steal one of the most important artifacts known in Hyrule! Not only that, but it was the one that had helped save Hyrule over eons.

The thought of how well documented the sword was made Zelda wonder why there were not better records kept of the sword spirit, but she put the thought away for the time being. It was more important for now that they actually find Fi and the Master Sword.

"Come on, Twilight." Zelda said, summoning the wolf. They had to hurry to the village before the sword passed hands again. Zelda didn't think Fi would harm a child for touching the sword but she didn't even know Fi was able to do the damage that was done to the man's hand. It made sense. Not everyone was allowed to wield the Master Sword. It wasn't surprising there was a way to stop undesirables from touching it. When they found her, Zelda would have to ask Fi how she burnt the man's hand.

Following the road up to the village, Zelda saw a large sign. " _Hateno Village_ " was carved into its face. By it, a man holding a pitchfork stood by the entrance of the village.

"Ho there! Who are you?" The man held up a hand telling Zelda to stop. She could see Twilight's fur raise as he felt threatened so she stopped and placed a soothing hand on the wolf's head to calm him.

"Just a traveler." Zelda said, holding her hands up to show she meant no harm, "My name is Zelda. I'm actually looking for something: my sword. Has anyone come through here with it? It has a purple winged hilt and a finely sharpened blade." She saw recognition light up the man's face.

"Ya actually. A few o' the kids were playin' in the woods and found a sword like that. I took it off 'em, not good for kids to play with somethin' that sharp, y'know? I gave it to Uma, one of the older folks livin' here. She was goin' on and on about it bein' a holy blade or somethin'." The man spoke dismissively and waved off the idea that the sword was holy. Zelda couldn't help but grin though, this Uma wasn't wrong.

"Does she still have it?" Zelda asked urgently eager to find the sword, "Where is it?" The man pointed up to a building higher up in the village with trees planted on its front.

"She took it up to the goddess statue. Probably prayin' or somethin'." The man stepped aside to let Zelda enter the village. She wasted no time running up the hill to where the man had pointed, not being concerned with the odd looks she was getting.

The sun was setting by now. Zelda couldn't believe she had spent the entire day running after a thief.

Reaching the top of the hill and entering a small, little fenced in area with an apple tree near a house, Zelda smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted what she has been searching for: the Master Sword laid at the feet of a small goddess statue appearing undamaged and unharmed. The entire day of running was worth it upon laying eyes on the sword.

In front of the sword, Zelda spotted who she assumed to be Uma. An elderly woman with grey hair tied in a short braid wearing simple clothes. The woman was knelt in front of the sword and statue, her hands folded in front of her in a praying position. She must have heard Zelda's approach as she straightened herself, looking to the former royal.

"Well you're not quite what I was expecting." She spoke slowly, getting to her feet. Zelda started to move to help the older woman up but she waved her off, standing on her own.

"My parents told me stories of this sword. The rest of the village doesn't know or believes it's just a story." The elder motioned to the sword, looking at it with almost reverence.

"Where are my manners though? I am Uma. And who might you be, young lady? You're definitely not the hero of legend I expected."

Zelda gulped, she supposed if this woman knew of Link she would have expected him to come for the Master Sword. It was said that the hero and sword would always come to find the other. Destiny tying them together every time evil reared its head.

"Zelda." The former royal introduced herself, happy when the woman's face lit up in surprise but said nothing of the name that used to be given only to those of royal blood. "You know what this sword is?"

"Only stories." Uma explained, "My father, he had served Hyrule as a soldier when the Calamity hit. I was born shortly after - during the Age of Burning Fields. He used to tell me stories of a valiant hero that carried a sword that could burn through the darkness."

Zelda flinched at that name 'Age of Burning Fields.' She shuddered to think what her people went through during that time. She went to speak again, but Uma held up a hand, silencing her.

"I don't need to know whether it's true or not. Her Grace Hylia will let me know in the coming time. You may not be the hero, but I would say the sword belongs with you more so than me."

Gently, Uma picked the Master Sword up from where it sat in front of the statue. Zelda took the sword, feeling the familiar weight in her hands. Her body finally calming knowing the sacred blade was back in her possession.

" _Princess."_ The light voice chimed in her ears, Zelda felt herself smiling. She wanted to respond to the sword spirit but first, thanks were in order.

"Thank you Miss. I don't know what I would have done had I not found the sword."

Zelda gave a small bow of respect. If she still had her title, to do so would have been preposterous, being she was the heir to Hyrule's throne. Now though, Zelda had to show her gratitude. A lesser person may have taken claim to the blade for themselves or sold it for money.

"It's no issue dear." Uma smiled, "I was happy to help. If I may though, it may be of interest for you to know. There's a group of Sheikah scientists that live up on top the hill." Uma paused to point out a tall building overlooking the village.

"You know, legend said the Sheikah were bound to aid the royal family against evil." Uma laughed, giving Zelda a knowing look - one that caused the former princess to stand straighter. Regardless, she gave the woman a grateful smile.

"Thank you again! I should be off then. If you ever need anything I'll find a way to repay you for this!" Zelda promised, sliding the Master Sword back into her sheathe.

Uma waved her off as Zelda went to head up towards the hilltop. If there were Sheikah there it was definitely worth investigating. Besides, the sun was going down and Zelda could feel the ache of her injuries from earlier draining her of the energy to travel.

Uma waved her off as Zelda headed up the path towards the tall building. Fi was silent but Zelda was relaxed knowing she was there. The sword spirit probably realized they were in the middle of a village. Talking to a sword like some crazed lunatic would win her no favors, especially when Zelda thought back to the thief who called her a witch and Fi a demon.

Once they were fairly far up the hill and there was no one in sight, a flash of light emitted and the sword spirit stood before Zelda.

"Fi!" Zelda's face lit up as she looked the spirit over, appearing unhurt. Fi's expressionless face looked at the former royal before bowing lowly.

"I believe apologies are in order, Princess. I was distracted and did not realize I was being taken from you before I was too far to return." The spirit's voice sounded quite downturned from its normal monotone.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay." Zelda gave the spirit another look over, "You are okay… right? That lowlife didn't harm you at all?" She knew it was unlikely as she had met the thief and if anyone was harmed, it was him.

"I am undamaged. I believe, though, I may have caused permanent damage to the man that took the sword from you." Zelda was surprised how little she cared about the thief. He was still one of her people, after all. But, the man had stolen the Master Sword and therefore kidnapped Fi.

"He kidnapped you, in that sense then, it was self defense." Zelda stated, looking around to make sure they were still clear of onlookers. Seeing nothing, she started back up the hill. Fi followed at her side, Twilight at their heels.

"I am not a living being. Therefore I can not be kidnapped. Regardless, it was unacceptable that he stole the Master Sword. I could not allow him to endanger our mission." Zelda frowned at Fi denying that she was of any more standing than the sword as an object, but that was a topic for later. Right now though, they were approaching the large building Uma said that members of the Sheikah lived.

Glancing around, Zelda spotted a sign sticking out of the ground " _Hateno Research Lab_ " emblazoned on its face.

The first thing Zelda noticed about the building on the hill was the ancient Sheikah furnace position in front of the building. A bright blue flame dancing happily at its center provided power to the building and any Sheikah tech within. Only those who worked closely with her and the other top Sheikah scientists knew how to reconstruct one of them. Their research showed that the furnace was pivotal in creating any form of ancient tech, so any research about it was kept under tight lock. After all, it wouldn't do to have just anyone walking around with ancient weaponry. Today, if anything, was proof of that: a man robbed Zelda while she slept. While Zelda thought the best of her people, that didn't mean they were all good at heart.

"Did you catch what Uma said about this building?" Zelda asked the sword spirit, who looked like she was about to return to the sword.

"Affirmative. You wish to see if there are Sheikah still running this station." Zelda nodded, confirming the statement as she approached the door. Twilight already left her side to sniff around the area for anything of interest.

"Lay low in the sword for now, Fi. At least until we can confirm they won't freak out if they see you."

She didn't need to ask twice as Fi already faded away, disappearing back into the Master Sword.

" _I detect injuries on you, Princess. Did you incur damage while we were separated?"_ There was the smallest twinge of concern in Fi's light voice and Zelda looked back at the sword, smiling.

"I'll fill you in later, we certainly had an… eventful outing without you." If one could even call the mad search to find the sword 'an eventful outing.' Zelda shuddered to think what she would have done had she not encountered the injured thief on the road or the trail to find the sword had gone cold. She thanked whatever gods were above that she had Twilight at her side. Without the wolf she never would have been able to track the sword down.

More importantly though, Zelda knocked on the wooden door to the lab. She waited a moment, then heard a voice bid her to come in. Pushing the door open, Zelda was greeted with the familiar scent of grease and machinery. Despite entering into the unknown, a smile came to her face. Memories of late nights in her study tinkering with the ancient tech flooded her mind.

The lab was a modest one with several work benches, book shelves, and even a Sheikah guidance stone set up in the far corner of the room. An old Sheikah woman with gold plated goggles stood in front of it, peering inside. The panel of the console had its face torn off which revealed the machinery inside.

"I'll be with you in a moment, but if this is to ask for another "magic" Sheikah fix to some mundane problem I will have to decline, yet again." The elder woman said evenly as she pulled a gear from out of the console, examining it.

Zelda shifted awkwardly, unsure on what to say or do. How did one ask if the clan that had at been so loyal to their family once still held the same loyalty

The elder woman continued to work on the console, and Zelda stood there tensely. After maybe a moment too long, she finally found her voice.

"That's…" she started, clearing her throat, "that's okay... take your time…" Her words seemed to have the opposite effect as the elder Sheikah froze, immediately whipping around to look at Zelda, staring. Her face was still mostly covered by the golden goggles she was using, but Zelda felt her body tense and coil even more under the woman's gaze. Swallowing, she gave a small wave and an awkward laugh.

"H-Hello, sorry to bother you, but, uh, you see… I… well… I… it's kind of hard to explain…" Zelda rambled, grabbing her neck and trying to find the right words to explain herself. While she stumbled over her words, the woman slowly pulled her goggles up to rest on top her head. Zelda found red eyes gazing at her with something the former royal couldn't place.

"Princess Zelda." the single name from the elder stopped her in her tracks. The Sheikah knew her. This wasn't just a random Sheikah. Making eye contact with the woman, Zelda tried to put a name to the face. It was a firm reminder to her that despite it seeming like yesterday to her, a hundred years did indeed pass. While unlikely, one or two of the people she knew may have survived.

"Purah?" Zelda guessed, and that was it for the woman. Zelda let out a gasp as suddenly she found herself wrapped in the older woman's arms. She stood stiffly, not expecting the contact.

"Princess! I can't believe it! You're alive..!" Zelda felt the arms holding her shake with emotion as she too felt tears prick her eyes. Purah had been one of the head researchers among the Sheikah along with another Sheikah man named Robbie. Back then, Zelda liked to think they were something akin to friends. Though she was never entirely sure due to their statuses, Zelda being a Princess and Purah a researcher. She just always assumed Purah saw her as a colleague at most.

"Purah, it's really you?" the former royal asked. The woman drew back for a moment, holding Zelda at arm's length.

"Yes, of course it's me, Princess! By the goddess, you haven't aged a day! Princess I... oh, I'm sorry!" Purha let go of Zelda, taking a step back to give the former royal space. "My emotions got the better of me for a moment there. Princess…" Zelda held up one hand to stop Purah in her apology while using the other to wipe the stray tear from her eye.

"It's okay. You don't have to call me Princess either. I'm hardly one anymore…" Purah frowned at that statement but Zelda continued before she could comment on it. "I'm not dreaming this right though, you're really still alive, Purah?" At that a slight mischievous smile came to the elder woman's face.

"Hmph! Decrepit and old maybe, but not dead yet, Prin….err, anyway you didn't think I would pass away before seeing Calamity Ganon run through, did you?" Purah gave Zelda a smile as she gestured to one of the work tables for them to sit at. It was strange seeing the woman, who Zelda remembered being around her thirties at the time of the Calamity, now over double that age, but at the same time it was still Purah. Despite the slightly slow gate she moved at and the wrinkled face, she still had the same sharp eyes and quick wit. Despite everything, it was still Purah, and the very knowledge of that made Zelda want to cry.

In fact, tears were pricking her eyes again, and Zelda sniffed trying to hold them back.

"Princess?" Purah was looking at her with concern on her face. The hylian felt her body shake. How could Purah, who was alive for the Calamity, still look at her with so much loyalty and kindness in her eyes. Zelda had failed her! She failed everyone! Purah knew that! She shouldn't be welcoming her into her lab, she should be at the very least be telling Zelda off for disappearing!

"I'm sorry!" Zelda blurted out suddenly, covering her face with her hands, not being able to bear looking at one of the people she truly failed. After a moment, she felt a hand on her back. Purah spoke softly.

"Hey, come now, Princess. You didn't cry back then…" Purah was right, Zelda never did cry before the Calamity. She didn't even cry at her own mother's funeral. Her father always said she had to be strong to lead the kingdom. 'Rulers didn't cry.' It was one of the few things Zelda had gotten right back then.

"I-I'm sorry, how… h-how are you not furious with me? I failed everyone! I-I…!" A light slap to the back of Zelda's head stopped her cold. The former royal looked in shock at Purah. To her surprise the woman didn't even look apologetic.

"Apologizes, Princess. I find in my old age I have less patience. Now, unless the world we're living in right now is some dream, Ganon hasn't won yet." Purha paused, her expression becoming slightly more somber. "We've all sacrificed a lot to get where we are now, Princess. And yes, we've lost some people along the way…"

Zelda hung her head at that, too many people in her opinion.

"But," Purha spoke up again. "How can I be furious at the woman, that despite everything, is still trying to save this land? I don't speak for everyone, Princess. But everyone we've lost on this path was fully committed to the cause." Zelda clenched her fists, it was only a truth for some. There had to have been plenty of civilians who lost their lives too. But, for the moment, she would accept the comfort. At the very least it affirmed that Purah did not blame Zelda for what had happened, even though she should.

" _After a certain point, Princess, one has to let go."_ Fi's voice came light and airy as always and Zelda frowned. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself. She couldn't let go of the guilt yet. She had to keep moving forward, though. It was her only option.

"Thank you Purah. Sorry to break down on you there." Purah waved her off as she settled back down into her chair across from Zelda.

"No harm done Princess. Now, care to explain what happened to you? Impa always had a feeling you were still around. But the last anyone saw of you back then was sealing up the castle." The mention of Impa got Zelda's attention. The younger sister of Purah, while not a scientist, had often hung around Zelda, Robbie, and Purah while they worked. In contrast to her more spunky sister, Impa had always been the calmer of the two. If Zelda was being honest with herself, she even came off as a bit intimidating. But she had always held the highest respect for the younger of the Sheikah siblings.

"Impa? Is she…" Zelda hesitated, afraid to even ask the question, but Purah gave Zelda a grin knowing what she wanted to ask.

"Impa is still around. Give us a little more credit, Princess! She's the elder of our people in Kakariko Village. She even has a granddaughter now, too. The girl's mother wanted to name her after you but Impa was certain you were still alive. Robbie's still alive and well too, researching to his heart's content in the Akkala region." Hearing that not just Purah was alive, but the whole trio of Sheikah she had known before nearly made tears fall from Zelda's eyes again, but this time she was able to hold her composure. Only the smallest of trembles gave away how much the news affected her.

"That's… good." She said, absorbing the information, "I'm glad everyone is okay… I, uh, I'm going to need all of your help again." She had no right to ask it of them. Zelda knew that but the Sheikah were the only allies she could think of that she had right now, though. Purah didn't appear angry at the request. In fact, her eyes sparkled with the same youth Zelda remembered from back then.

"Princess, I've been waiting nearly a hundred years to hear you say that!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Please refrain from touching me." Zelda almost giggled at the irritation in Fi's voice. Sitting at the table inside the Hateno Village Lab, Zelda watched as Purah tried in vain to get Fi to cooperate in an experiment.

"I just want to see if your skin is really metal. Or… maybe some sort organic material we don't even know of! For all we know, your skin could be the basis for the armor plating on the guardians." Purah chased after the sword spirit who simply moved away from the elder Sheikah, easily avoiding her.

The night before had been a long night of explaining on both sides what happened almost a hundred years ago, introductions, and, much to the sword spirit's irritation, Purah's fascination with Fi above anything else. Then, Purah offered the lab for Zelda and company to rest at.

Once Zelda had explained her intention to free the divine beasts, it was met with uncertainty from Purah. But, the Sheikah had already made it clear she would put her full backing behind Zelda's choices.

"No." Fi said sternly, disappearing in a flash of light going back into the sword. Purah let out a groan, tossing her notebook on the table in disgust.

"Maybe if you had asked before you pulled out the scrapper she would have agreed." Zelda pointed out, idly stirring her stew that Symin, Purah's assistant and apprentice, made for the group earlier that morning. Purah stuck her tongue out childishly at Zelda.

" _I do not wish to be touched by any of her contraptions."_ Fi's voice filtered through Zelda's ears, making the former royal give a sympathetic smile to the sword strapped to her back. After yesterday, Zelda wasn't going to let the sword leave her sight. So while even Purah gave her an odd look when she slept with the sword, the hylian felt immensely safer knowing no one would be stealing the sword in the night.

"This brings up so many questions. She appears to be a living being with a strong presence in our world. And yet she is able to leave it at will… fascinating…" Purah went on, sitting down on a chair at the table. She began to furiously scribble away at her notes. This was the Purah Zelda remembered: the one that wanted to unlock all the secrets of the world through deep research.

Symin cleared his throat to bring attention to himself. Purah was still lost in her theory building over Fi but Zelda looked to the assistant.

"While the spirit is an amazing being, it should be known what your next step is Princess. We can send word to Impa and Robbie but I'm afraid none of us have much aid to give. We weren't expecting the Hero for another decade and I'm afraid we are ill prepared…"

Zelda gave the assistant a reassuring smile. She didn't even expect to find her old research friends alive, so just their presence was assistance enough.

"That's okay. I suppose I should pick a destination… There are four divine beasts out there that need to be freed from the Calamity's control." Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh, Vah Ruta, and Vah Naboris. The four divine beasts that had the power to weaken the Calamity. Zelda had visited all four of them before and knew quite a bit about how they worked. Though there was always an element she didn't understand. Each of the champions claimed that the beasts were almost alive in a way, silently speaking to each champion. The former princess had never been sure what to make of it, but she trusted the champions knew what they were talking about.

"You forget, Princess. There was also the matter of your dream." Fi came into being again next to Zelda. Luckily, Purah was still so wrapped up in her notes she didn't even notice the spirit taking form.

"Dreams?" Symin questioned, stroking his chin, looking to Zelda for an explanation. When telling Purah about what happened, Zelda had left out the part about meeting her ancestor at the Temple of Time.

"I had a… vision of sorts. I met one of my ancestors. One of the previous rulers of Hyrule. She gave me some of her power." To demonstrate, Zelda summoned a small ember in her hand. She still didn't have much a grasp on it and could only create a flame no bigger than her hand. However, it was still a useful power nonetheless.

The flame Zelda conjured broke Purah out of her note taking trace and, like Symin, the two stared at the flame in Zelda's hand. She put the flame out by closing her fist, a small trail of smoke trailed off into the air.

"She told me to hone my skills and seek out my other ancestors to learn more."

"Did she tell you where to find them?" Purah asked, leaning against the table closer to Zelda, her eyes wide. The former princess could tell she was analyzing every word she had said.

"She said I'd find one at the Great Bridge of Hylia and another at a forgotten temple." While Zelda had no idea what forgotten temple the old queen could be talking about, the Great Bridge of Hylia could be the Bridge of Hylia. 'The Great' in its name could have been dropped over time. They could be the same bridge. If the bridge was still standing, that is. Zelda thought, remembering she hadn't traveled near it in this time, yet.

"The bridge must be referring to the Bridge of Hylia. I can't think of any other bridge in Hyrule it could be." Symin said, voicing Zelda's thoughts. She nodded in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking, but I have no idea about the temple she spoke of."

Both scientists went silent for a moment in thought. Purah was the first to speak up,

"Did she mention what era the temple is from?"

"The Era of Skies. She said I would met the first Zelda there." Zelda frowned, trying to think of any idea where the temple might be.

"I believe the temple you seek is the Temple of Hylia." Fi spoke up causing Purah and Symin to jump, having forgotten about the spirit's presence.

"Temple of Hylia?" Zelda was the first to question, looking to the sword spirit.

"It is also known as the Sealed Temple. During my first master's quest we visited it often. It was also my resting place for many years before the sword was needed again."

"Temple of Hylia or Sealed Temple. Got it!" Purah slammed her hands on the table again, a look of determination on her face. "Alright. While you go to the bridge Princess, we'll see if we can dig anything up about this temple's location."

Zelda frowned for a moment. It made sense to seek knowledge from her ancestors, but a part of her demanded she seek out the divine beasts and set right what went wrong so long ago.

Zelda had to relent though. She knew she was not strong enough to challenge a divine beast. Right now she could barely take on a bokoblin. Fi was strong, but Zelda didn't like the idea of relying on her too much.

"Alright, Fi and I will set out for the bridge tomorrow. After that… well… we'll see what my ancestor has to teach me." It was decided they would spend the day gathering supplies needed for their trip. Inwardly Zelda lamented that she still lacked any money, but with luck maybe the people in the village would be willing to trade for work.

"Snap!" Purah jumped out her chair with her notes, enthusiasm oozing off her that was surprising given her age, "Let's get to it then! Symin! Start going through all our books. I want anything that mentions the Era of Skies on my desk within the hour!" The elder Sheikah was a whirlwind gathering paper and books for herself to go about her research.

While the two scientists went about their work, Zelda slipped out with a bowl of food, sitting it down for Twilight. The wolf bounded up the hill upon spotting Zelda. During the night he had left the lab to go about lounging outside, preferring the outdoors to the lab. Fi followed, standing next to the former royal as she petted the wolf while he ate.

"Princess, may I inquire something?"

Zelda looked to the sword spirit before nodding and gesturing for Fi to follow her down the path leading back to the village.

"You appeared reluctant to search for your other ancestors. Do you doubt they will aid you?" Fi asked, causing Zelda to rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"I… guess, I still just have a hard time believing that I will even meet them. You were actually the first thing magical to ever really happen to me." Zelda admitted, her voice losing a bit of confidence as she continued, "Before I would pray for days at a time and nothing would happen. I was beginning to believe that there was a mistake, th-that I was a bastard child or something that didn't even have the blood of the goddess."

Zelda wasn't sure how much time she had spent praying. She hadn't just prayed at the ancient springs. The former royal had prayed nearly every day begging the goddess to help her discover the power she was supposed to have to no avail.

"Her Grace would have recognized your devotion regardless of your bloodline. Perhaps our meeting was her answer to your prayers." Fi's voice had lost its monotone inflection again. Zelda noticed it was happening more often than not, and found the moments where Fi allowed herself to be mortal were far more enjoyable.

"You sound pretty certain about that." Zelda spoke, watching as the sword spirit stopped walking. The hylian paused too. Fi didn't look at her. The spirit's unblinking gaze instead peering out at the village below.

"I find that as we continue to travel I am recalling more of my past. I do not remember much. I should not waste time focusing on irrelevant data, but I remember praying to Her Grace."

"Hey!" Zelda chimed in, "Your past isn't irrelevant data! It's part of you, anyone who became the spirit living inside the most sacred blade in Hyrule must have had some history!" The spirit seemed surprised that she supported her in remembering her past. Zelda had been skeptical that Hylia created Fi. Even though Hylia was a powerful goddess, she didn't have the power to create life from nothing. It was only a possibility the golden goddesses had that power.

"It could distract me from our current goal." Fi stated, "And it is irrelevant. After Calamity Ganon is defeated I will be sealed away once more." Zelda frowned at that statement. Thinking on it, Fi's existence was a sad and lonely one. She only ever woke when the world was in peril. She never got to see the peaceful times she helped create.

A sudden feeling of righteous anger filled the former princess. Who would condemn someone to such a life!? If this was the goddess's work then Zelda was glad to have never heard her in prayer.

"We could always just not seal away you again. The Master Sword isn't physically stopping Ganon from returning anymore." Zelda said as if the answer was obvious. If she remembered her legends correctly, there was a time when the Master Sword was used as a key of sorts to lock away some of Ganon's evil powers. That wasn't so anymore. Calamity Ganon would return no matter what if it wished.

Fi was silent for a moment before replying, "You would wish for me to remain after our mission is complete? There is little purpose to keeping a sword during peaceful times, Princess." Zelda frowned, it was clear Fi didn't see herself as a living being with thoughts and feelings. It reminded her of before the Calamity, when she had criticized Link for being a mindless knight just carrying out her father's orders. She had been blinded by her own troubles and didn't see that others had their own to deal with. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Zelda would make sure Fi saw her as a friend that she could confide in. The thought of having a friend made the former royal giddy. She had so few before the Calamity.

"You're not just a sword, Fi. You wouldn't really think after all you've already done for me I'd just stick you back in the forest?" Zelda's voice started to quaver with passionate emotion, "I'd never do that to a friend!"

The words seemed to startle the sword spirit causing Fi to turn back to look at Zelda. If she could emote, Zelda would imagine surprise would fill her face.

"We are friends?"

The question came out slow, as if Fi wasn't sure she understood the concept.

"Of course! Sure we've only known each other for a couple of weeks now… but… I'd like to think anyone who'd stick with me through all of this would think of me as a friend…"

The spirit didn't have to be aiding Zelda. Fi could have returned to the sword right after she saved her that first time. She could have let Zelda face Ganon alone and instead wait for her master. …No, not her master. That implied Fi wasn't a person that could make her own choices. Fi could have waited for Link to return after healing to let him wield the sword like legend said. Instead, she was traveling along with Zelda on a possibly doomed quest to stop Ganon themselves.

"The last person to call me friend was my original master. I did not understand the concept back then. I am afraid I am still unfamiliar with it. I do not remember if I had friends before or if I did what it was like." Zelda gave Fi a reassuring smile. The spirit did sound unsure.

"Don't worry, I never had many friends myself. You just met one of the maybe…" Zelda thought for a moment before continuing, "three..? friends I had before all this happened. We'll work it out together." A bright smile appeared on Zelda's face.

The sword spirit's cloak fluttered in the wind and Zelda thought she saw the jewel on her chest sparkle with light.

"I…" Fi paused, seemingly processing the information, "am glad that we are friends then. At any rate, Princess, we should gather supplies for our journey to the Great Bridge of Hylia. I have devised a list of items that we should obtain before leaving."

And with that Fi was back to business. But Zelda noticed Fi didn't return to her normal monotone voice. Instead, she sounded much more invested in what she was talking about. Not just stating a fact, but actually having feelings towards it.

"Let's go then! This is the first village we've come across, I'm excited to see how my people have been fairing all these years." Zelda responded with a grin. Behind them, Twilight barked, bounding after them to catch up. Fi nodded, returning to the sword so she wouldn't be seen by the villagers.

And with that, Zelda hurried down the hill, the morning sun shone down on the small village. It wasn't much, but the former royal took it as a sign that things were looking up.

* * *

"Miss your… uh… wolf is gettin' into my stock. You'll be payin' for anything that it eats." Zelda turned around from the eggs she was looking at. Behind her, Twilight's snout was getting awfully close to a stack of meat sitting on display.

"Twilight, down. That's not ours." Zelda scolded the wolf, Twilight letting out a low whine. Tail between his legs, he dragged himself back to Zelda's side.

Currently, Zelda and company were in the general goods shop in Hateno Village. Having no luck finding any odd jobs to do around town, Zelda had given up, and instead went down to Lake Jarrah, a lake not far from the village. Using her bow, she had caught a generous amount of fish which she then sold to finally get some money in her pocket.

She had been quite proud of herself to say the least. After all, she had never earned her own money before and she was becoming quite good at catching fish with her bow. She had only lost a few arrows today, but with the money she earned she was able to purchase a bundle of arrows and replenish her stock.

Along with the arrows, Zelda bought a knife she could use for various things from skinning an animal to whittling down a stick into a makeshift weapon and some basic medical supplies. As Fi pointed out, the likelihood of Zelda getting injured was high and there were few doctors in the world now.

Currently, the hylian was deciding what food would be best to pack with them. She figured having something in case she couldn't catch anything on her own would be for the best.

After another moment of consideration, Zelda now had a bundle of hyrule herbs packed into her bag. The plants would last longer than anything else and there were quite a few ways one could cook them with or without something else to add to the dish.

Zelda quickly dragged Twilight out of the shop before he had a chance to lick the food on display. The wolf still looked very thin, and Zelda doubted a thin, hungry looking wolf was something the store owner wanted in his shop.

"Alright, food – check. Medical supplies – check. Are we missing anything, Fi?" Zelda asked in a silently hushed voice. While she joked about it, letting the town think she was crazy for talking to her sword might not be the best plan.

" _Our funds are limited at the moment, however, if you still refuse to use the Master Sword, it would be best to look for a weapon. While your archery has improved vastly, it is likely you will have to engage in close combat eventually. If not, I advise getting more protective armor. Your clothing is already becoming worn from travel."_

Zelda looked down at herself noting that her shirt was far dirtier and frayed than when she first got it. It was to be expected, but the clothes didn't offer much protection to begin with.

"Alright. Armor and a weapon." Zelda agreed. Fi was right, she could always use the Master Sword, but for some reason it felt wrong. The sword was Fi. It almost felt like she'd be smashing the sword spirit against her enemies. In a way it was, and despite Fi stating it was her purpose, Zelda didn't like the idea of it. She feared hurting Fi by using the sword.

Zelda's heavily bruised chest reminded her that she did indeed need something to defend herself with other than a bow. After all, even Revali, the best archer in Hyrule, carried a rito-made featherlight sword.

Luckily, there was a clothing shop right across from the general store, and Zelda made her way inside happy that she wouldn't have to worry about Twilight eating anything. Several clothing items stood wrapped on makeshift human mannequins around the shop.

At once, Zelda noticed some aged soldier armor in the back. A frown came to her face looking at the uniform. She remembered hundreds of men and women wearing that same armor. All of them were long dead now, leaving only this forgotten reminder of a lost kingdom.

There was a tunic covered in some leather armor that caught Zelda's eye. Looking at the price written in front of the outfit, though, it was clearly out of Zelda's price range. The former royal didn't have much. Seeing as the shopkeeper was huddled in a corner not paying much attention, Zelda whispered.

"Looks like we're going to have to make due without armor, Fi. We don't have the money for it now and I'm not about to lower myself to robbery." Twilight's ears perked up at hearing Zelda's voice, but the shopkeeper didn't notice or care.

" _Agreed. There are many ruins around. Perhaps we can find something more protective in there."_

Zelda nodded. There were a few strongholds of the hylian army where Zelda knew weapons and armor would be stored. The question was if there was anything left. Plunderers and treasure hunters would have no doubt picked most places clean by now. Except Hyrule Castle, of course, but Zelda didn't want to even think about going there yet.

They left the store, and sadly, it seemed no one sold weapons within the village. Perhaps the art of weapon smithing was lost over the generation or just wasn't considered a profitable job. Either way, Zelda was still without a weapon other than her bow.

Still, she would call the day successful. She was much more prepared to go out traveling than before. She was feeling much more confident about it as well.

Back in the lab, Purah and Symin were still neck deep in their research, and didn't notice the former royal's return.

Smiling, Zelda went outside, setting up a small fire and placing a couple of fish she brought back to roast. While the fish roasted, Zelda stood not far from the fire and lab, and held out her hand. She made a fist, concentrating, she opened it and fire sprung from her palm.

She felt the warmth of the flame licking at her hand even through her gloves. Twilight barked at the display from his spot by the fire. The wolf was watching the fish roast, but now his dark eyes were on Zelda.

In a flash of light, Fi came from the sword. The spirit watched as the hylian held the fire in her hand.

"You seek to practice your magic?"

Zelda nodded, concentrating, she moved her hand and the fire followed it as if stuck in its gravity. Experimentally, Zelda flickered her wrist and the fire jumped from her hand to be caught by her other one.

"Be careful, Princess. Din's Fire is a very potent magic. The fire you are conjuring is divine fire. It burns far hotter than any natural flame." Fi explained, though her words were warning, the spirit didn't appear bothered by the fire Zelda was tossing between her two hands.

"Sounds like it'd be useful in a fight, though," Zelda pointed out. Carefully, she held the fire in her hand and threw it at the dirt path that lead up to the lab. To her amazement the flame left her hand, flying through the air and hitting the ground with a whoosh of air, sending small embers flying everywhere. The flames quickly went out finding nothing to burn, the ground appearing scorched black.

Zelda did this several times, finding the fire came back into her palm as easily as she breathed. She was careful not to aim for the flammable grass but she had to stop several times to stomp out some flames that had begun to take hold.

The fish were ready eventually and Zelda plopped comfortably down on the ground near the fire. Twilight happily laid next to her, close enough to try and nibble on her food. Zelda, of course, couldn't deny the animal and gave him some fish of his own to eat. Fi stood not far from them near the edge of the hill overlooking the village.

It was late now, the sun had started to dip towards the horizon. Twilight inhaled his fish while Zelda ate more slowly, a small smile on her face. Inside the lab, she could hear Purah and Symin moving about still. Even outside, she could hear Purah shouting something to Symin, though she couldn't make out what it was.

Once she was finished eating, Zelda laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. It was strange how comfortable she found herself out here. She had always slept in a tent before the Calamity when traveling. She wondered why she never did this instead.

Above, Zelda could see the moon just beginning to appear in the sky. The grass under her was soft and surprisingly comfortable. It didn't take long after she laid down for Twilight to drop himself onto Zelda's stomach. And the hylian laughed lightly, scratching the wolf's head, causing the animal to close his eyes as he relaxed into her touch.

She didn't notice Fi keeping an eye on the two and soon Zelda found herself fast asleep. The sword spirit returned to the sword before long joining her companion in their rest.

This was how Purah and Symin found them in the morning. The two scientists breaking out of their research long enough to notice the group's absence.

There was no cause for worry though, as Zelda slept peacefully for the first time in years.


End file.
